On The Run
by DarkWhispers112
Summary: She was caught doing something she never should have agreed to do... She was taken hostage. And now she must work with the one person she despises, against her will. What will come out of this?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**AN! IMPORTANT!**

**How To Read:**

**Basically, this isn't yaoi although I might write one later if requested! I thought it'd be funny if my character had a crush on Near too, just because he doesn't get nearly enough lovin'!**

**This is the prologue and the first chapter, you can skip the prologue if you like, but it explains a lot about Beth's life before she joined the SPK, which I might refer to later. It's your call. If there's a star like this * beside something, it's probably a reference to something, you will find the definition at the end AN! Bits written like **_**this**_** are Beth's thoughts, apart from prom prologue of course.**

**There will be more How To Read rules in next chapters too.**

**If there's anything you don't understand don't hesitate to PM and ask me about it! Most of all enjoy,**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_I was 13 when I was transported to Wammy's. Back then I didn't know what happened to my Dad or why I was brought to what seemed to me like a prison at the time. All I knew was: he was never coming back. Let me explain a little._

_My mother died of lung cancer (she was always quite the heavy smoker) when I was about 11, leaving me in the care of my father. I was an only child but my father didn't know how to take care of me really, since most of the care was done by my mother. After she died, we moved into a two bedroom apartment in Liverpool where we stayed until that horrible day: the day my father died. _

_I remember awaiting his return from work after a long day at school. I was quietly studying in my room (yep that was my social life! Ever since we moved I hadn't managed to make friends at my new school). One hour past. Then two. Still no sign of him. I was beginning to get worried. I knew he worked long hours, but he usually came home straight after work, or at least called to tell me he will be delayed. Something wasn't right. The time finally approached 11 at night. I had school the next morning and a few dismissed phone calls on his part later, decided to call it a day. The next morning I woke up at the usual time to an empty house. I remember assuming my father had gotten home after I fell asleep and leaving early in the morning. I went throughout my day as usual and returned to a usually empty apartment. I only just put my bag on the ground when my doorbell rang. _

'_Who is it?' I asked, looking through the peep hole. There appeared to be two men in police uniforms and one grey haired man in the middle, who kind of reminded me of my long dead grandfather. _

'_Ma'am we're from the local police force, please open the door.' _

_I felt a flash of fear. Did something happen to my father? NO. It couldn't have. 'I will need to see some form of verification before I can let you in. After all I don't know if you are really from the police, do I?' The men on the other side of the door looked impressed and pissed off at the same time. The one on the left fumbled in his jacket pocket, taking out an ID and holding it up to the peep hole. I examined it for a second and opened the door. _

_The man in the middle spoke. 'I'm Roger,' he introduced himself. 'I'm afraid I have some bad news. May we come in?' _

'_Of c-coarse,' I shivered. Suddenly I knew. 'It's my father isn't it…?' _

'_I'm afraid so.' Roger shook his head. _

_That evening I was told my father was found dead, although nobody told me the cause of his death. I was told I was going to have to move to Wammy's. An orphanage for gifted children, which Roger now ran. 'Me? Gifted?' I questioned. I was smart but… surely just your average middle school student, nobody ever called me 'gifted'. Without further explanation, the next day I was on a long drive to Winchester. _

_Although I learned much about the Wammy's house, I could never really call it home. It seemed unusual to me. Before I could settle in I had to take a provisional IQ exam. I was also told to keep my real name a secret my new name was Beth, I didn't mind though; in fact I quite liked it. The classes were all so unusual, everything was taught at a much higher standard than in my previous school and I have to admit I found it hard to keep up! The class I was excellent at was something they called 'Lateral Thinking', where we were taught of to 'expand our way of thinking', we often played interesting games. The kids I've met were all much more intelligent than me. It's like I was always in everyone's shadows. I cannot say I didn't make friends though. My first real friend at Wammy's was a girl, Linda was her name. Despite being a year older than me she was nice enough to show me around on my first day and introduce me to everyone. From then on we were inseparable. Three uneventful years passed. Linda left the orphanage and I was beginning to feel lonely all over again. One day I was called into Rogers's office. I wasn't a trouble maker or anything, although I did dose off in class quite often, so I was more than confused. _

_I entered the room. Roger sat with his hands clasped together in front of his face which held a serious expression. 'As you know,' he began 'you haven't been with us for as long as any of the other kids.' That was true, most of these kids grew up here, including Linda. 'Do you remember Near?' _

_Did I? Linda told me about him. He left about a week after I first arrived at the orphanage, along with that crazy boy Mello. I heard rumours of the two of them being the two successors of L, although according to Linda, Near was slightly ahead of Mello. 'Sure, I didn't know him much. He left shortly after I arrived, yes.' I beamed._

'_He is now investigating the Kira case and is head of the SPK.' Roger informed me. I wandered why he was telling me many questions I was about to ask when he lifted his hand to gesture for me to stop talking. He continued, 'Truth is, you are old enough to be leaving Wammy's now.' Leave? I was only 16. 'You have been chosen to help Near with the investigation. You have proven very impressive over the three years you've spent with us. We have arranged a flight to New York for you to join their investigative team.'_

_I had to take a second to process the information. 'Wait, wait….. WHAT?'_

'_I know it's a lot for -'_

'_You want me to succeed L!? With Near!?' I yelled, unable to keep my excitement hidden._

'_No no, I never said that, you are simply to help Near with the investigation and meanwhile to train to become a professional FBI agent-'_

'_Why was I chosen for this?' I said, a little quieter now. This was a valid question. 'What happened to that Mello kid that was supposed to help him?' _

'_I didn't choose you, Near and the SPK did.' And with that, my second question never answered, next thing I knew I was working under Near, before I could ask 'What the heck is the SPK?'_

* * *

**2 years later: **

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

I woke up to the loud buzz of my alarm clock. 'Ugh!' I groaned sleepily. _Do I HAVE to get out of bed? _I thought. Yes, yes I did, _why am I always so lazy_? I got out, dressed myself, brushed my teeth, put my makeup on and ate breakfast, you know the usual morning routine, before making my way down to headquarters. It's been two years since I began working for the Special Provision for Kira. They made sure I had my own apartment in New York and all. But not only was it annoyingly close to headquarters, they also wouldn't let me stay there completely unsupervised and sent one of the members to check up on me at the end of each week. I also had to attend college on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

After going through all the security processing, including scanning your eyes, fingerprints and showing the two large security guards at the front door my ID (I wasn't officially in the FBI or the CIA but was in training. There's apparently a lot you needed to do to actually become an agent. I found it extremely demanding and stressful most of the time! I did have an ID to say I was officially working with the SPK though although it did not have my real name, but an alias I used Bethany Green), I made my way down the long corridor towards the heart of the headquarters, where the other members were currently gathering.

Near sat on the ground playing with what looked like action figures. I looked over the people in the room and met Halle's eyes. She and I never properly got on, from the moment we met. Not that we hated each other, there was just something about her that deeply annoyed me. I nodded at her and she nodded back. Maybe it's how protective she was over Near, who I actually had a big crush on. Oh c'mon, he's kind of cute! And okay, a bit weird but… Also the only guy my age I had social interaction with for a whole of 2 years.

'Ah, Beth. Now that we're all here,' I could tell Near smiled, even though he was facing away from me. 'I've got some good news for you and the rest of the team.' I immediately wandered what it was. Usually when he said he had good news it was a lead on the Kira case. 'We have been able to locate Mello's whereabouts. It seems like he and the mafia are centred in LA.'

Right. Mello. L's second successor. We've been trying to locate him ever since I first arrived at headquarters. No luck until now apparently.

'So what do we do now, Near?' One of the members asked.

'Mello is stubborn. Knowing him he is probably thinking of ways he can be ahead of me right now. He might end up hurting someone in the process. I think we ought to make sure that doesn't happen.' Near put down his action figure and- that's right- stood up. He stood with his back to us for a moment in silence. I once again exchanged glances with Halle. The other members started to whisper to each other but nobody spoke or defied Near. Nobody but me of course.

'So you are suggesting someone has to spy on Mello to make sure he doesn't mess up? Like a little baby?' I giggled a little, 'C'mon that's ridiculous.' And as much as I hated to defy Near, it all seemed a bit childish to me.

'That is exactly what I am saying. However it is not to insure he' Near turned around so only one side of his face was facing towards me. He lifted his fingers to use as quotation marks, '"doesn't mess up". It is to ensure he doesn't put human lives at stake to reach his goal. And, of course, that goes for his safety. Plus it could largely benefit our investigation seeing as we will also be able to obtain the mafia's information.'

'We can't just steal their information, that's immoral!' I was starting to get worked up. Since when did Near care about Mello so much?

'And how can we be sure they aren't stealing ours as we speak? That they haven't set up spies in the SPK?' Halle took Nears side. SEE? This is why she annoyed the crap out of me.

'Because if they did then they would know that we're sending someone to spy on them. That means we wouldn't be making these plans in the first place and if we were we'd do it in secret.' I snapped back at her. Way to be stupid Halle.

Unlike me, Halle kept her cool composure and regular tone of voice 'And how would we know that they know?'

'Enough!' Near cut in this time turning and facing us. He then crouched down into his usual position on the ground and took an action figure into his hand. He looked so cute- I mentally slapped myself. No! 'I have made up my mind about this, Beth?' He looked up and smiled at me, the smile he usually did every time he spoke to me directly. The one I found so irresistible. _Oh for the love of- _

'Yeah?' I smiled right back at him.

'I think you're just the girl for the job. I want you to fly to LA and to spy on Mello, can you do that?'

'But... Why me? What about my training?' I moved a step closer to Near, but Halle stood in front of me before I could get too close.

'Near, surely you could consider a more experienced agent.' Halle objected. She didn't take her eyes off me once when she said that as if to point out I was still a minor comparing to her. Still incompetent. Weak. _Don't be dramatic B. _

To my astonishment Near completely ignored her. 'Let's call this a part of your training to officially become an FBI agent. I have already cleared it up with your teachers; of coarse I couldn't tell them what kind of mission you were on, but you have full permission to stay off college for as long as you need. You will be leaving for LA this evening. We will make sure you have a hotel room and all the essentials you'll need for your stay. But remember, you're not on a holiday, you're on a mission.' He decided.

This was all just too sudden? I have spied for the SPK before and was quite successful even though I say so myself, but they want me to go all the way to LA? By myself? They didn't even trust me to live alone how was I suppose to travel that far on my own and spy on the mafia? I've never been to any other parts of the US either! I don't know why but I muttered 'Alright, I can do it.'

'All I can say to you is be careful, try not to get caught. Mello can be, well… Temperamental. If you do get caught just, don't get on his bad side.' Aww he's worried about me. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. I quickly let some of my hair cover my face so nobody will notice. I nodded, but before I turned to leave, he stopped me 'Oh and Beth?'

I stopped. 'Yeah?'

'I have faith in you.' He said simply, monotonously the way he usually does. Nevertheless it felt special to me. He was special to me. And he had faith in me! I smiled to myself before leaving the room. What is wrong with me?

* * *

The flight to LA was long and very VERY boring. I was on one of those planes with the TV's on the seat. Sadly I was not in first class. This was my second time on a plane like this, my first being when I was flying from Heathrow in London to JFK New York. I didn't take many belongings with me, just my usual make up, toiletries, a book to keep me entertained, clothes, my leather spy suit I bought when Near first asked me to spy on a strange group of Kira supporters, and a bunch of hidden cameras, bugs, radios, listening equipment and as my favourite, *fully supressed AK 47 Semi-automatic Assault Rifle. Of course I didn't expect to use it, but the SPK agreed I should bring one, just in case. After all, this is the mafia we're dealing with. I couldn't put this spying stuff into my hand held bag either, or my suitcase, so I was to receive it from 'Rester' as Near said once I was in LA. I have heard the name but the guy never appeared at headquarters.

The airport was larger than I thought and I ended up getting lost a couple of times before finally retrieving my bag, I took down to the place where I was supposed to get all the equipment. I gave the taxi driver the address, and ended up in a shabby looking hotel. Didn't even think they had those in LA! I stepped out of the car. Just then, somebody bumped into me from behind.

'Are you Beth?' A quiet voice asked,

'Yes,' I shivered. Something about the way he said that made me think I was getting assassinated or something.

'I have the uh, stuff.' He whispered again. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was gently pushed into an isolated part of the hotel. Now I was begging to really get scared. Surely there had to be cameras in this place. Would they think I'm getting kidnapped? Once we stopped walking I turned around to face a man three times my size and four times my weight. He handed me a hand held suitcase. 'Everything you need is in there. I will let Near know I gave it to you. What I need you to do is go to your hotel room, he will contact you then.' Suddenly I felt like I was in some kind of gangster movie. Say, was this illegal? It couldn't have been I mean, were with the government after all, trying to catch Kira.

'Oh, right. Thank you.'

I did as the man said and checked in at the main reception. They gave me the key to my room. My room was on the very last floor. I looked around for an elevator. Seems the hotel didn't have one, and to think this was LA. I groaned 'Maaaaaaaaaaaan!'

The woman at the reception desk snickered, which I chose to ignore. I then made my way up the many stairs. By the time I got to my room I got to my room, half an hour must have past. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but it took a very long time with my suitcase which I had to drag behind me the whole way, and it was not as light as I thought either. My room didn't take me that long to find. I entered it; it was quite small but in its own way looked cosy. A single bed was in the middle of the room, a small bedside desk and a small TV was in the corner with the remote on top, a wardrobe was beside it. There was also a small bathroom to my left. Hey, this isn't so bad!

I quickly locked the door, set the briefcase onto my bed and opened it. It was impressive! The bugs didn't look like anything I've used before, they were so much more high-tech! All of it was. I traced my fingers along the AK 47 model. I haven't had much of a chance to use a gun in New York, but something about this item deeply fascinated me. I of coarse had training on how to use one and actual shooting lessons when I first joined the SPK, don't ask me what for, I didn't even know. Suddenly my phone rang.

'Beth?' The familiar voice on the other end asked. I smiled.

'Near!' I squealed, a little too excitedly. _Just keep your cool, you don't want him to think you're not able to handle yourself. _

'I take it you arrived safely, how are you liking your hotel?' he made a bit of conversation.

'It's alright, apart from like a billion stairs I had to go up. Could you not send me to a hotel with an elevator?'

'It was the most ellegible one I could find without going over the budget.' He remained serious and got straight down to business 'Have you already opened the suitcase Rester gave you?'

'Yes.'

'Good. You will see complex spying equipment on the right. I'm sure you already know how to use most of it,' _Yeah right _'but just in case, there is a manual underneath the first compartment.' _God bless manuals _' On the right there's a gun, I opposed the idea of you owning one but the rest of the members seemed it was a good idea so... I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are NOT' He put emphasis on the word not 'to use it. It is for emergencies only. Ill repeat, emergencies only!'

'Okay okay, I understand.' I rolled my eyes. I already knew that far anyway.

'Look at inside of the lid. Do you see a pocket on the left hand side?'

'Yeah,'

'Put your hand into the pocket.' I did as he said and ended up taking out what looked like a map of LA. I opened it. 'This map will show you the exact location of the mafia hideout. Make sure you know where that is, do not attempt to make your first trip there on your own. You will have to take a taxi to the street circled in red' I saw where he was pointing at, it was an empty looking part of LA somewhere in the middle of the mountains. 'However we suggest you rent a car once you are much more aware of your surroundings. You will contact one of us twice a day, once before you make your way to the base, and once you are finished. The second time you will also send us any information you have managed to collect. Have you got all of that?'

My brain felt like it was slowly freezing but I said yes anyway.

'Good. I hope you enjoy your stay in LA, you are free to walk around and whatever else you want in your spare time, which you won't have much of, I'm sorry to say.' Oh wow what great news, 'Just do not make much social contact and use an alias at all times.'

'I understand, and when will I be allowed to come home?'

'We will have to see how things go first, do not worry about that just yet. There's a belt I want you to wear at all times, you'll find it in briefcase. If you are ever in trouble, press the button on it twice and an alert signal will immediately go to our headquarters. We have men in LA who can rescue you.'

'Okay, cool! Thanks for letting me know!' I chuckled. He never talked so much, it was great hearing his voice even if it was just over the phone. I was already started to miss seeing him.

With that we had a small conversation, 'The reason I chose you for this is because I trust your abilities. I believe this will be good experience for you but please be careful,' he added as we said our goodbyes and hung up. I put the suitcase on the floor and lay on my bed.

_I wander what my life would have been like if I never came to New York… _Suddenly the room got very cold. I turned off the lights and immediately fell asleep in my clothes, after all I was jetlagged like crazy! Tomorrow would be my first day at the base, and I already had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**AN: alright, phew! That took ages to write! Hopefully you like my OC and she wasn't too Mary Sue-ish, and Near and the others aren't too out of character… This is kind of just foundations for chapters to come I promise it'l get more exciting!**

**Review review review! Till next time!**

*** A handheld gun/pistol**


	2. Chapter 2 Wrong Place At the Wrong Time

**AN: Okie dokie, here's another chapter! Thank you for the two reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**How to read:**

**Right, so I thought about PoV's and everything, and from my experience of reading stories I find it very confusing when there is a lot of Pov switches. For this I decided there will be two PoV's, Beth's and a General when I want to focus on another character. **

**Just a warning, Mello is a bit of a dick in this one. Don't worry he won't stay like that for the whole story. **

**Disclaimer: alright I don't know why but I think I'm supposed to do this, but I OWN NOTHING! Apart from all the stuff I own. Ah you get what I mean. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Wrong Place At the Wrong Time

It's been two weeks. I have successfully installed wiretaps and camera bugs around the mafia hideout, though I admit: it wasn't easy! There were tall, beefy men roaming about the place at all times and I nearly got caught on numerous occasions. There was only one part of the whole building I could never really get cameras into: what appeared to be bedrooms. It didn't bother me much though as they weren't of any significant importance.

I don't know why but Near insisted I spy on them personally as well. I'm assuming because of blind spots, or in case the surveillance went down. The mafia really was more boring than I thought, I spied for days on end and they secured absolutely no information we already didn't have. The Mello kid Near told me about seemed awfully confident for some reason though. I didn't actually see much of him, it all seemed extremely suspicious to me. Maybe he just wasn't an important member of the mafia? Although something in the back of my mind told me I was wrong.

Today, I once again made my way down to the hideout. I have rented a car (thankfully I got my licence earlier that year) like Near suggested, but had to park it 200 metres away from hideout for obvious reasons, and walk. And let me tell you hiding that thing was a major pain in the ass. But so was taking a taxi really, I couldn't exactly say to the driver: 'Oh yeah, you see that long abandoned factory? Just drop me off beside that, thanks.' So, I had to make do with walking to the place from wherever I was dropped off or where I parked, at 8 in the morning, every day.

Anyway, I parked in an underground car park, and paid an expensive fee for the whole day. It's okay, it's coming out of Nears budget. I smiled remembering the boy. There hasn't been a day since I arrived to LA that I have stopped thinking about him.

After that and a long walk to the base, I quietly tiptoed up to the wall. I had already made sure there were no surveillance cameras on this side of the building, it is how I usually made my way in. My gun was secure in my belt as usual, of course I had to keep it inside my jacket when I walked but once I got to the base, it needed to be easily accessible. Nobody was around this area of the building. I quickly took out an objected that looked like a phone.

But of course it wasn't a phone. It was a small surveillance gadget connected to the bugs I placed around the base. I could switch between rooms by clicking an arrow at the bottom of the device, handy if you ask me. The halls seemed to be empty, as did most of the rooms, means they were all still asleep. _Or wait!_ There was somebody in the big main area room with the couch. I recognised him as Mello. He was always up before everybody. He walked in, his own gun in his already very tight leather pants. He took out a chocolate bar, unwrapped it, took the laptop that lay on the sofa, and began eating and researching something. I needed to see what it was, sadly though there was only once camera in that room and I was at a huge disadvantage. I needed to get closer. It could be something important and I was running dry on information. The thought of going back to Near and saying I still got nothing while hearing Halle snicker behind him was really not my idea of fun. Truth is I was getting desperate. I wanted to please Near, and that hasn't been happening so far.

As quietly as possible, I walked through the halls. I was still slightly confused on the layout of the place. It was quite big and easy to get lost in, but I was pretty sure I was going in the right direction. Suddenly I heard voices coming from a hall parallel to the one I was standing in. _SHIT! _There was nowhere to hide. I quickly ran down the hall and hid behind the first door I saw as I heard the footsteps get closer.

'We should let Mel know immediately.' _Immediately you say? Sounds interesting. _My curiosity got the better of me. The footsteps walked past the room I was in. I never did get the chance to see where I actually was. I looked back, darkness surrounded me. It was completely black, I could not see anything. I quickly looked through all the rooms I had on my little surveillance gadget and could not find it, every room had some source of light. I wandered why I hadn't noticed it before, I took a step back and fell making A LOT of noise as something fell on top of me.

_Shit, had they heard that? _My question was quickly answered when I heard a male voice say 'What was that?'

I was still sprawled on the ground, but now I knew for sure I couldn't make any sudden moves. My heart beat faster and faster inside my chest. As carefully as I could I reached for the surveillance gadget. I switched it to the hallway, the two men stood at the end of it before another turnoff. I faintly heard one of them say 'Probably just Skyer being a klutz again.' and with that and a little laughter they kept walking. Phew! Relief washed over me. _Man, they sure are stupid_, I smiled to myself.

As soon as I was sure they were completely gone, and I was free to move, I moved the object that fell on me which turned out to be a gigantic broom I slowly opened the door. It turned out I was in some sort of closet.

Just as quietly as I opened it, I closed it behind me. I needed to make sure that I didn't run into any more of those knuckleheads. According to my surveillance device they headed for the main room. I was more careful this time when I made my way there. I came to a stop in front of a big door. I pressed my ear against the door.

'Mello,' I heard one of the guys I nearly met in the hall say, 'I think we have a problem.'

I once again looked down at my gadget. The bigger guy of the two addressed the blonde on the couch who looked like he didn't have a worry in the world. 'What is it Jose?' He put his chocolate bar away.

'I found this in one of the rooms downstairs,' Jose reached into his pocket and took out something small and black. What was- _OH SHIT!_

I recognised the object. It was a bug. They found one of my bugs. I stood there dumbfounded, _damn! I should have been more careful! I should have hid it better! _Near was going to be so disappointed...

Hesitating at first I knew I had to keep watching. Mello's eyes widened. Suddenly he closed down his laptop and put it aside. This was getting really bad. Without a word he walked over to Jose, picked up the object and inspected it. 'It's on.' He muttered. He then put it back down. 'We're being watched.'

Suddenly I felt something cold and hard press against the back of my head. 'Who the fuck are you?' A voice spat at me from behind. I panicked! This was not good. I was caught! There was only one thing to do in this situation. It's like everything suddenly became slow motion, I dropped my gadget.

In one quick fluid motion, I spun around grabbing his arm and twisted it around before he had the chance to shoot me. Nevertheless he didn't hesitate to shoot but instead the bullet ended up hitting the door, making an extremely loud noise the occupants of the other room were bound to hear. I was proven right when I heard footsteps getting closer. I quickly twisted the guys arm behind his head and he screeched in pain. It was weird to think that I actually overpowered this guy, but he didn't look as big as any of the others. With my free hand I took out my gun and pointed it at his head. The door swung opened, and I met the faces of Jose, the guy who was with him and Mello behind both of them. They stared at me in shock.

'Eh, hey!' I snickered. Suddenly realising what was happening, the second guy launched at me. I let go of the one I was holding and bolted in the opposite direction, but it was too late. I was grabbed, by my hair and yanked back, and I have to say it hurt like a mother fu-

'Ouch!' I yelled. Mello grabbed my arm and like I had done to the guy I managed to disarm locked it behind my back. He then took my gun off me.

'You're not going anywhere!' He said calmly, though he sounded like he was pretty pleased with himself.

* * *

I was roughly pushed into a room I remembered as having under surveillance, tied with my hands behind my back and pushed onto a chair that looked like it was about to collapse. They had searched for, found and disabled all of my wiretaps and cameras. It took them a long time, but nevertheless they had succeeded, which meant I was in a lot of trouble.

Mello walked up to me, a smirk on his face. Without hesitation, he reached out and ran his hand down my jacket. I squinted a little, what the heck is he doing?

'Having fun there?'

'Shut up.' He spat. He stopped at the bottom left pocket of my jacket, where I kept my real phone, some money, and a little radio, connected to the wiretaps. Now I understood what he was doing. He put his hand into the pocket and took all of my belongings out, handing them to one of the mafia men in the room, accept for the radio, which he held in his hand for a second. He then pressed the button on it, which connected him to one of the wiretaps in the main room. This isn't going well at all. 'Just like I thought. ' He then also handed the object to the same guy.

He put his hand on the inside of my jacket, making me extremely uncomfortable and I felt his hand brush against nothing but my bare skin. He didn't seem to care at all though. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, he was a guy after all. his hand snaked inside a small pocket on the inside of my jacket taking out my SPK ID. He read it, expression turning to one of pure disgust. 'Have long have you been spying on us?'

I just gave him my best death glare, refusing to give away any information. This angered him. 'Skyer you know what to do,' He scowled addressing one of the mafia men, not taking his eyes off me.

The man I recognised as the one I managed to overpower earlier, took out yet another gun and pointed it to my throat. How many did this guy own? I felt the cold metal against my skin and shivered. 'Are you gonna answer any questions or not?' This was a weird way to put a question, when you were interrogating someone cause the answers obvious: no.

'You know,' I started, 'if you shoot me now, I'll be dead. Now how do you suppose I'll answer your questions then?' I smirked sarcastically. Perhaps I was being too lenient towards this situation… this guy had a gun to my throat after all.

Besides the chair I was on, there were 3 very rusty chairs in the room. Calming down, Mello sat a few feet away on the one in the middle facing me. Looking up, he snapped a bit of chocolate off with his teeth and without any visible way of chewing it, swallowed. How did he do that? I am a big chocolate fan myself, and I never recall myself eating chocolate in this fashion. He looked so unbothered by the whole situation, like this happened in front of him every day, in his leather pants and all… man did he look like a woman in those. It looked like something I'd wear actually. Nevertheless he looked kind of good in them. _Okay, I did not just think that. _

'Don't be such a smart ass, bitch. I have no problems shooting you right now. And that's exactly what I'll do if you don't have anything useful for us anyway, so you might as well talk.' Skyer snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Okay okay! I'll talk.' I said through grinded teeth. What the hell was I doing? The man lowered his gun. Bad mistake. I quickly stood up and charged towards the guy, my hands may have been tied up but my feet weren't. I went for a roundhouse to the groin, but to my surprise Mello caught my foot and averted my kick. When had he even stood up off the chair?

Another mafia man grabbed me, roughly pushing me back down to where I was sitting with no sucess. 'Skyer! Quick, tie her feet up!' He squealed. Skyer did just that, grabbing the nearest rope hat lay a few feet away, and tying it tightly around my ankles. He tied it so tight I was pretty sure he cut off circulation in my legs.

Mello then shoved me down to where I was originally sitting.'You're pretty strong for a girl' I joked at Mello who didn't seem to find it as funny as I did. He pretended he didn't hear me, and it didn't bother him, but we all knew it did.

'Now then, let's start again?' He took out his chocolate.

I thought about this for a second. Our goal was technically the same: to catch Kira. And it's not as if I ever sworn to secrecy to Near. So why did I feel like I was betraying the SPK? In all fairness, they had a full right to point a gun at me; I was spying on them after all.

'Listen, I really don't know that much about the investigation-'

'Bullshit!' Mello cut me off.

'What?' I asked, kind of annoyed at the fact that he didn't even let me finish and already called bull. 'How the heck would you know?' although I knew that he was right.

'Number one,' he took another bite of his chocolate and swallowed like the previous time. Man, I am never going to get over how weird that looked. 'You have been working with the SPK for over 2 years. Do not try to tell me, you know nothing.' He walked up closer to me 'Number two, if Near assigned such a pathetic girl to spy on us, there must have been a reason for it. You're either close to finding Kira and want to check how close we are, or, you know absolutely nothing and want our information. There's also the possibility that the little twit wants to keep me under control, make sure I don't "hurt" anyone.' He snickered at the last part. Yep, he was right once again. 'of coarse I already suspected the place was bugged. It wasn't that hard to tell, considering how quiet Near gotten over the past couple of weeks.' _How did he… Halle was right. They had spies set up in the SPK, but if they did… how come they haven't figured out we were spying on them way earlier? _

'Whatever you chocoholic transvestite smartass.' I muttered. I looked up at him he looked hurt and kind of taken aback by that one. _Good!_ 'I am not telling you anything. It seems like you already know it all anyway. Leave me alone.'

Mello just stood there dumbfounded. No smartass comments this time, huh? He turned around, away from me.

Suddenly Skyer once more pointed the gun at me, pointing it to the side of my head, not actually touching it 'Should I dispose of this one?' He smiled evilly in my direction. I was sure of it. This was the end. I closed my eyes, my heart picking up the pass.

'In good time.' Mello turned to face us again, avoiding looking at me. _What?_ 'For now just keep her locked up here.'

'For what reason?' A mafia man at the back of the room asked. 'It doesn't look like she will tell us anything, why can't we just shoot her?'

'There is a very good reason.' Mello rubbed his temples for a second. 'We will find a way to make use of her.' And with that he took another bite of his chocolate and began to walk away. 'Just keep 'er tied up here until she decides to talk.' He then left the room completely.

Everyone else began to follow him.

I swear, the more I saw of Mello, the more I began to miss Near.

* * *

General PoV

3 days later:

Mello took out another chocolate bar. Being in the mafia sure was wearing him out. He knew he needed to do this. Sometimes he asked himself why he even bothered. But the answer was always the same: He needed to be the best. He has had enough of being second. This was his time, his chance. And the fact that an actual SPK member fell right into their trap meant they would be ahead of Near and co soon enough. He wasn't sure whether all of the bugs in the place were gone, but he decided to go with his gut in that they were.

'I reckon we get rid of her as soon as possible.' Jose suggested. 'This is dangerous, the last thing we need. It's been 3 days, we have to do something.'

'I'm agreeing', 'yeah,' 'true.' The other men sang and nodded at each other.

Rod had enough and slammed his hand down hard on the table he was standing beside. Everyone accept Mello who was diverged in his thoughts jumped up a little in fright. 'You're all idiots.' Rod bellowed.

'You're all missing the big point.' Mello joined him, snapping out of his daze. 'If this girl is actually working with the SPK, and we let her go, she'll report everything we know as soon as she gets the chance. Do you realise what this means? She knows too much.' Although Mello knew as well as Rod and some of the other mafia members, that she really didn't know all that much. Over the past couple of weeks, ever since he suspected they were being spied on, he tried to keep as low of a profile as possible in case his suspicion turned out to be true. Truth is, they didn't actually set up their own spies in the SPK. Yet. They however have managed to hack into their database, which wasn't a very easy thing to do, and lately the SPK haven't collected any new information about Kira, which only meant one this: their current attention was focused on something else.

Jose thought about what was said, 'What do you propose we do, Mello? Kill her?'

That was an option. However the more Mello thought about it the more that option became unavailable. 'We also can't do that. Near is tracking every single movement of hers, as well as ours. Alarm bells would ring if all contact between them stopped. We already let it go on for too long, 3 days without contact. If we killed her we would all be behind bars. Even the fact that all of their surveillance of this place suddenly stopped working is suspicious. I'm pretty sure the girl was the only one that had video feed, so at least we're safe on that aspect.' He licked a piece of his chocolate before slowly ripping it off and holding it in his mouth for a couple of seconds, then finally devouring it. God, how he loved chocolate, it tasted like heaven on earth.

He thought back to the girl in the basement. She was so pathetic, so dumb. She should have been more careful. Near chose the wrong person for the job, oh well, all to the mafia's advantage. However the thought of killing her just would not settle in his head. There was something about her, her long curly black hair, her hazel eyes that was so innocent. _Chocoholic transvestite smartass. _Is that what she called him? Suddenly he began to feel very uneasy.

'We've killed people before, what does this matter?' Skyer reasoned. And in a way he was right. But this case was different. Both logically and in Mello's head.

Rod rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought him and Mello were the only intelligent people out of their whole gang. 'If we kill her it'll be all too obvious who was behind it. Don't you think it's a little too suspicious? We'll immediately have to move base as well as possibly change our names and whatever else the SPK know of our personal details.'

'Exactly, and plus she can be very useful to us. If we can get her to do what we say, it can work to our advantage.' Or at least Mello hoped. He just saved her life, and she owed him. He didn't even know the girl, but hell she owed him.

All of this became more and more confusing, even for Mello, why did he even care about this girls life? He needed to take a vacation. 'I'll tell you what, bring her here. I want to make her an offer.' He asked the others.

They exchanged glances with Rod who nodded in approval.

* * *

**AN: alright, hope you liked that! Please please please please please comment, rate, favourite or whatever! Pretty please? Remember, your comments motivate me to update quicker! Things will get a little more interesting for Beth from now on.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3 Anonymity

**AN: Right, phew! **

**Thank you a lot for your reviews, **

**Bella Birthday: I will take what you said into consideration, I hope this chappie clears a few things up as I explain how she actually got into the SPK! I will also think about it for further chapters!**

**ILoveSiriusBlack4: Why, thank you! Much appreciated ^_^**

**Also thank you for the follow xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx**

**This is a little shorter than my other ones, but yeah! I am actually extremely tired, as I've been writing during the night, so if there's a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff, you know why! Now I need some chocolate! Anyway let's get on with it,**

**How to read:**

**This will have a flashback, I made sure it is noticeable when it begins and ends. Eeeeenjoy! RANDOM WOOOOO (I just had chocolate and am now hyper again!)**

* * *

Anonymity

General Pov:

Near sat on the ground in his usual crouching position, playing with his latest possession, Lego. He always felt more relaxed when he was played with toys, his head was much clearer. Don't ask, even he could not explain exactly why.

He needed to relax right now, too. It has been three days since they have heard from Beth. They had previously agreed she would ring just before she was off to check out the base and when she got back every day. She was never that careless… No. something must have happened to her. She was in trouble, and Near knew it. He started getting agitated, was worried for her. Something in the back of his head told him it wasn't anything to do with them working together. Truth is he cared for the girl, although he would never admit it to anyone.

_NO._

_This is purely because she is an important member of the SPK._

Wasn't she? If he had to be honest, he wasn't even sure why he chose her in particular to join the SPK. She is incompetent, unexperienced and most of all unintelligent according to Wammy's standards. The only reason she was there in the first place is because, her father knew Roger personally. Of course she was to never know about that. So why her? Near thought back to all those days they went through the files of all the children with the team, they spent days looking at each child separately and their abilities.

*Flashback*

It's been a week since they began looking at each of those stupid files in detail. None of them were good enough, none of them matched up… of course they were all extremely capable, most with an IQ above 150, but whenever they thought they found the right person for the job, there was something, some little detail Near thought they missed.

'Oh c'mon, we've been through this! You could pick any of these kids. How about him, 16 year old, male, name: Dean, IQ 158, straight A's in all subjects, been in Wammy's since he was 4 years old, special abilities: logical and mathematical reasoning.' Giovanni read the first page of yet another child's file. When he finished, he looked up at Near, impatiently awaiting his response.

Near shook his head. Something just wasn't right. What was it?

Giovanni threw the file on top of a big pile of papers, some- information on other children, some- on their current investigation. They let it pile up throughout the day, as they were making absolutely zero progress. 'What do you mean no? We looked at 30 files today alone, and none of them seem to be good enough! You have to pick, and you have to do it soon.' He was impatient, restless even. It seemed to him as if Near was reluctant to pick another child.

Near simply closed his eyes. He needed to think. Then it came to him. There was one thing all of these children were missing: character. They were all too perfect. Why did that even matter?

Giovanni rested his head in his hands. This was not going well. There was only so any children in Wammy's. He almost felt like giving up. He groaned loudly, letting out his frustration.

Rester, ignoring him looked at the very small pile of files they didn't yet look at and took the top one off. He began reading.

'What about her? Female, 16 years old. Name: Beth, IQ: 132, average grade: B, Been at Wammy's since age 13. Special skill: Music.' He looked up at Near who once again shook his head. 'Huh, actually this one can be put aside straight away, music! That's funny.' Rester muttered to himself. He threw the file on top of the others. He was also tired of this, their aim was to catch Kira, not look through 50 odd files.

'That's it, I'm going out for air!' Giovanni announced, getting up and walking out of the room.

Rester followed him but before leaving the room completely, he turned to Near. 'Near, no offence, I respect your opinion and all, but… we have to choose and we both know it, otherwise what was even the point to dig out all of this information in the first place? I'm sorry but… I'm going to join Giovanni.' With that, Near was left alone in the room.

He sighed. He hated to admit it to himself, but they were right. They needed to choose soon. Whatever his ideologies were, they were ridiculous!_ Character_? The one trait many children thought he didn't have back at Wammy's.

He looked down at the desk with files, picking up the last one with the girl. Beth was it? He checked the name to confirm it. None of the files stated the children's _real_ names of course. Only the alias they were given the minute they walked through the doors of the orphanage.

He scanned his eyes over the girls' photo. somehow it seemed familirar as if he'd met her before. She looked quite young, must have been taken when she was still 11 or 12. She smiled brightly at the Camera; her dark hair ran down her sides, it was so long Near was surprised how she kept it so well groomed, when he couldn't even control his mop head. Her eyes were a bright hazel, almost green. His stomach made a little flip on the inside, this girl was beau- _wait, no. _He stopped himself from thinking what he was going to next and put the file back on the desk.

He then stood up to walk away but his curiosity pulled him back. He picked up Beth's file again, reading it one more time, this time going to the second and third pages which contained all of her records. They weren't bad, and it seemed like this girl really was interested in music, apparently playing 3 instruments including flute, and she sang. Something about choosing this girl felt right. _She's not good enough,_ his conscience told him, but yet…

Giovanni walked back into the room, followed by Rester. Near gave them a slight nod and stated, in an uncaring, bored tone of voice 'I think I have made my decision.'

*End*

'Near? Are you alright?' Halle snapped Near out of his daydream. He took a strand of his hair in his fingers and began twirling it. _Am I? _He thought. This girl was making him _feel _things and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Beth's Pov:

I had given up planning an escape route.

If I had to estimate, it's been about two days. I don't know for certain how long I spent in that dark room but it felt like eternity, with only scraps of food, water or no proper rest (though I have been falling asleep here and there, in my sitting position). Not to mention the cold. I had nothing to keep myself occupied and so just replayed the incident before I was locked in here over and over again, although I knew this wasn't healthy. I also knew there was no way I could escape, or get out of this situation. Alive.

The metal door I was originally pushed through creaked open and three big muscly men that I briefly recognised strolled in, scowls on their faces. I could see a *Beretta Model 1915 (1) tucked into the biggest looking ones belt (It was a very sleek weapon, I had used it when I was training). 'Mello wants a word,' he said. He then took out the gun and pointed it to my head. Not this again… I thought.

The two other Mafiosi went around me and untied me, one doing my feet and the other my arms. Once that was done I got up onto my feet and rubbed my hands. Those ropes left burn marks around my wrists. God Mello was going to regret this.

'Move it,' the man holding the gun growled. He grabbed hold of my elbow as I began to walk out the door and roughly led me up a set of stairs and to the living room/main area, whatever you want to call it.

The room was filled with mafia members, some sat on the couch, some stood smoking and talking loudly. The smell made me want to gag. Mello was also there. He sat on the back of the couch with a chocolate bar in his hand. Without looking up he took a bite and gestured for me to sit down on the other end of the couch. The man with the gun to my head let go of my elbow, but kept the gun firmly pointed to my head as I sat down. The others watched with anticipation.

'How are you enjoying your stay?' Mello teased in the most disgustingly pleasant voice. He looked up and my eyes met his. He still had that cold and uncaring glare, yet I felt there was something in it. Hate? No that couldn't be it. Determination? Maybe.

I remained silent. I didn't want to show any of these goons how I really felt at this point: weak, distressed and defeated. Realising what I was doing, Mello just smirked. My god did I want to hit him. I looked around. Some of the men around me were checking me out and it was making me extremely self-conscious. I felt a taste of bile in my mouth.

'I have a preposition for you. We have thought it over and you can be very useful to us without having to resort to violence.' Mello informed me. I wasn't sure whether this was good news or not. I however still kept silent and let him continue. 'We have a plan. You can choose to help us, and we won't have to kill you… or, well, we'll shoot you right here and now.'

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do then. Something told me my stay here would be a very unpleasant one. _Would they really kill me?_ I thought about it. The SPK would surely connect my death to the mafia. Near and the others would track me down once they saw the distress signal coming from my belt and-

MY BELT! I had completely forgotten about it, what with the fighting and all. I had to find a way to press it, before I was forced to join this gang. As carefully as I could so it would be unnotacible I moved my hand towards the buckle.

'And for the record, don't even think about pressing that distress signal on your belt.' _How did he- _' I recognised it from the prototypes we had back at the orphanage when ol' Wammy was working on em, in case you're wandering. Why do you think the first thing we did is tie up your hands? I guess were going to have to take it off you, aswel.'

Well that plan was out of question. I guess I had no choice. Did I? was I willing to give up so easily? Was I willing to let Near down, and let him down this badly? I waited a moment, and then finally spoke 'Why a sudden change of heart…?' my voice sounded hoarse, and weak.

'Because,' The guy that seemed to be head of the mafia, Rod as I remembered suddenly pitched in. 'We all know you want to walk away from this place alive.' It made a little sense of coarse but... by my calculations, they couldn't shoot me anyway. 'You give us what we want and we give you what you want. You help us and we don't shoot you.'

I thought about it for a second. These men were everything I hate. Resorting to violent and obscure methods to fight for a cause… They were really no better than Kira himself. Was it even a cause for them? Did they know what they were fighting for? With Near and the SPK everyone was so sincere, we had one goal: To find and arrest Kira, avenging L's death. If I choose to help, I'll stay alive, proposing they weren't bluffing about shooting me.

I looked down at my feet. I was disgusted with myself for even considering it, but my conscience told me it was the right thing to do. I was ready. 'I will join you.' I replied.

* * *

'This' Mello motioned to a confined, dirty looking room 'is your bedroom.' There was, what I suppose you could call a bed against a wall on the far- well actually not a very far- end of the room. Above it, was a small round window and at the very end of the bed, there was a small chest of drawers for my belongings.

Speaking of belongings, 'How am I going to get my stuff?'

Mello looked at me as if I had ten heads, 'what do you mean, "Your stuff"?' he narrowed his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes. 'You know, clothes, makeup, books whatever else?'

'I don't know and I don't care.' He shrugged.

It was my turn to look surprised. 'Wha-da-ya mean you don't care? How am I supposed to shower without my shampoo and conditioner? Or look nice without my clothes?' I whined.

Mello rolled his eyes a muttered 'Women,'

'You should know,' I thought out loud (implying that he himself was one), making him extremely irritated.

'Fine, whatever, I'll get Roy and Skyer to pick up you bloody stuff later. You will have to give me your hotel, room number and key.' He said as he closed the door to my new room, and began to walk down the hall. I followed like a lost puppy. 'Of course for now, you are not permitted to leave the premises of this base, considering we can't trust that you won't try to inform Near of what happened or in a worse case' he stopped abruptly and turned his head slightly to face me, 'escape.' He then turned back and continued walking. 'The shower room is in there,' he pointed carelessly to a big door on my left, 'it used to be some kind of storage room, but I guess Rod decided to renovate it. You can put something against the door to make sure nobody walks in on you.' He smiled a little to himself, although I couldn't tell why. He then continued down the hall, to an area I remember as having under surveillance. We ended up in a big, what looked like kitchen, with a fridge standing against a corner on the far right, a counter, that was about to collapse beside it and a big, rusty table in the middle. There was a cupboard in there also, but it looked more like it was for a bedroom than for a kitchen. 'I don't think I need to tell you what this is. You can help yourself when you're hungry, I guess.'

This surprised me. He actually cared about weather I was hungry? I decided not to question it, in case he changed his mind.

He then led me out of the kitchen 'I'm sure you know the rest of our base pretty well by now, so I'm not going to waste any more of my time showing you around.'

He took a chocolate bar out of his pocked and began unwrapping it as he continued. 'Now, let's run over the rules. Rule number one, as I already told you: you are not leaving this base, until I say you can and even then, someone will have to come with you. Someone will stay in the base with you at all times too, to keep an eye on you.' He took a bite of his bar as I nodded in agreement. 'We will tell you only what we feel necessary. You are not allowed to snoop around or ask about the case, understood?'

I nodded again.

'You're belt and spying equipment are permanently confiscated, in fact I already got Miller to destroy them. Now then, when are you supposed to contact the nitwit?' He took another bite, and like the previous times I had seen him eat chocolate, swallowed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, for the way he talked about Near. I had to admit it was amusing. Still I couldn't help but feel a little hurt for Nears sake. _'_Once before I arrive here, and the second I am back at the hotel. It should be around 6 in the evening or so,' I answered simply. I figured there was no point hiding anything else from him at this stage.

Mello looked down at his watch, 'It's five to now. You will do that every day from now on, letting him know you're fine, and I will be present during these phone calls, and if he asks for new information will tell you what to say.' He smirked. Again. I was beginning to resent that smirk. Or was I? There was something about it that was actually quite…. _Attractive_? My conscience sang. I mentally slapped myself.

'I will hand you your phone now, and you will give it right back to me once you are finished.' He took the small object out of his pocket (as I remember he handed it to one of the mafiosi. Must have got it back) and handed it to me. 'Call.' He ordered.

I simply crossed my arms. 'And if I don't?' I taunted.

I wanted to test how much dominance he actually had over me, which backfired because suddenly he did something which not only shocked me, but also caused me to obey him immediately. He took his gun out of the front of his extremely tight pants and pointed it at me, 'I may not shoot to kill, but I can still injure you. Call. On loud speaker .' He repeated simply, taking another bite of his chocolate.

'Okay, okay, jeez.'

I had to admit I hated being bossed around. It's one thing when Near did it, it is however completely a different story when it's anyone else.

I looked through my contacts to find the number Near had given me, when I had to call him, and pressed call, putting it on loud speaker mode, as Mello instructed. There were two beeps before a voice answered on the other end. A voice I came to miss over the days I was locked in this dump.

'Hello,' Near said. I smiled at the sound of his voice, and made eye contact with Mello who still had his gun firmly pointed at me. He stared right at me while finishing his chocolate which made me a little nervous.

'Near, it's Beth,'

'Beth? Where were you these past three days? I began worrying, is there any reasonable excuse for your absence?' His tone sounded as plain as always, however I could tell he was truly worried. It actually made me extremely happy that he was.

'I'm so sorry I..' I paused thinking up and excuse.

'Lost connection.' Mello whispered to me, now lowering the gun slightly as he was sure I was doing what I was told.

'Lost connection,' I repeated to Near giving Mello a thumbs up. He nodded back, looking away completely uncaringly. 'I was trying to reconnect it for ages, so sorry I made you worried, I really didn't mean to.'

I wasn't sure if he was going to buy it. I sounded convincing but this wasn't a regular person I was talking to. I was talking to Near the certifiable genius, L's true successor. He wasn't that easy to fool. There was silence on the other end for a second. I then heard someone ask something in the background.

'She's fine, Halle.' Near's voice sounded away from the phone. He then addressed me again 'Beth, listen to me. You are not to lose contact with us. If this ever happens again, find a payphone or borrow someone else's, but you cannot let this happen again. Do you understand how close I was to sending someone to raid the mafia base thinking you've been caught?' His voice was still monotonous, but I could tell he wasn't calm, still I got away with this. I actually got away with it! Or so I thought. He still sounded suspicious, but maybe I was just imagining it. 'Have you got any new information? What are Mello and his associates up to?'

I looked nervously over at Mello, who immediately knew what Near had asked. 'Say you know nothing so far, but heard us talking about a big plan.' He whispered.

I wondered what for? Nevertheless, I went along with what Mello told me to do.

'I see…' Near paused again, 'That is all for now, thank you for your call.' And with that, without awaiting my reply he hung up.

_What was that?_ I wandered.

'Done? Good, now give me back the phone.' Mello put his hand out and I reluctantly placed the phone in it.

'He let it go to easily,' Mello said suddenly.

'huh?' What was he thinking?

'Near… he didn't question you much, he just told you to keep in contact. He suspects something.' Mello began to walk away, leaving me standing there. He then turned around and said 'well c'mon, we still have to fill you in on our big plan, don't we? Oh and by the way, what's your name?'

'Rebe-' I couldn't believe I almost said it... I almost told him my real name! I decided to start again, 'Beth. Call me Beth.'

* * *

**AN: Hit the fave, follow and review button please. Please? I handing out virtual cookies, to those that do! **


	4. Chapter 4 Head In The Game

**AN: **

**Aaaaaand the cookies go to: **

**ILoveSiriusBlack4 (love the name by the way)**

**Rascalize **

**Iamgoku (yours is also kinda cool!) **

**jinxofthedesert **

**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx**

**For the follows and ILoveSiriusBlack4, iamgoku, jinxofthedesert**

**Also thank you to MissB and Lighteclair13 for the comments!**

**Sorry for not updating in the past few weeks, truth is I've been kind of sad. I don't let that affect my writing or anything else though, so here's a new chapter! And I'm already working on the Next one! I might even upload that early; we will see how it goes with the reviews and stuff. **

**How to read: **

**Okay this chapter not only has a dream, which I also decided to do in **_**italics, **_**but includes a scene from the anime. Please please please please please as tempted as you are to skip it, there will be things in it which are not in the anime, I mean it's up to you but you might not know what I'm talking about later in the story.**

**Also I figured out I must do a disclaimer saying I don't own the story and stuff, sooooooo since I am incredibly lazy…**

***poof***

**L: Where am I?**

**Me: L! Welcome to my story! You are going to do the disclaimer for us! **

**L: Us? I don't see anyone else here! **

**Me: -_- Oh my god L, keep the smartness for when you're trying to catch Kira. Please do the disclaimer, I have cake.**

**L: CAKE? What kind of cake?**

**Me: Strawberry **

**L: ON IT! DarkWhispers112 does not own anything, apart from the OC Beth.**

* * *

Head in the game

'_Dad?' She sobbed as she walked further and further into the darkness until it completely consumed her. It was swarming, wrapping itself around her body, through each one of her fingers. The further she walked, the more isolated she became to the outside world. _

'_Dad? Where are you?' _

_She wiped the tears away but they did not stop flowing. It was hopeless. It was too late. She will never find him. _

'_Please… somebody. Dad… Please I-' But she never got to finish. Something distracted her._

_It came rushing towards her, the bright light. Fear struck her: 'what is this?' She whispered to herself both mesmerised and terrified by the dazzling beam. But her fascination faded as quickly as it started, as she realised what it was._

'_NOOOOOOOOOO' she cried as the car struck her._

* * *

I sat up in my bed with a jolt. _A nightmare. _

I have been unable to sleep soundly ever since I was forced to stay in the base.

I slowly got out of bed. It creaked loudly enough to wake up the dead, but I didn't care. I rubbed my eyes, the tears had been real. The need to wash them away took over so I decided to head for the only place I knew contained a sink: the bathroom.

Sleepily, I threw on my warm jacket and boots, and made my way down the hallway towards it. It was the most inconvenient bathroom ever, not only was it miles away from my room, it was also covered with grime and had a funny smell to it AND on top of everything, didn't have a lock, as already discussed with Mello. Brilliant.

Nevertheless, ignoring all those facts, I turned on the cold tap and splashed water across my face, clearing away any sleep and dry tears. I then realised I didn't bring a towel with me, so I settled for some toilet paper which lay on the counter beside the sink. After that and a quick glance in the mirror I headed for the kitchen. When I was still living with my father, I had a habit of getting up to raid the fridge for a midnight snack.

Another thing that now got on my nerves was how the kitchen was in the complete opposite direction to the bathroom. I walked back, past my room, made a left turn and I was finally there. I opened the fridge and checked it out; it didn't contain anything I would like to my disappointment. Nothing I could eat quickly anyway, only some raw veg, a bowl full of some kind of yucky fat and endless jars of tinned food.

'What are you doing up?' A voice said behind me. _Mello_.

My stomach turned and suddenly I became nervous. I've been staying in the base for a week now and made sure I stayed out of his way most of the time. He made my blood boil whenever I saw him. Why was I getting nervous around this guy anyway? I told myself to not get intimidated by him.

'I could ask you the same question.' I quickly closed the fridge door and turned to face him, not expecting what I was about to see AT ALL. My cheeks instantly lit up a bright red colour.

He worse nothing but pyjama bottoms: shirt was off, revealing his toned torso. I couldn't help but scan my eyes over his body, HEY, I'm a girl after all. He had impressive abs, however I concluded that I've seen better. He must have realised what I was checking him out, as he shifted uncomfortably. Feeling my cheeks heat up again from embarrassment I looked away.

'I asked you first.' He argued, making me snap out of whatever crazy daze I was in before.

'Couldn't sleep.'

'Me neither.'

'Yep.'

Silence followed. I got more and more nervous by the second, and I didn't know why.

He walked past me and opened the fridge.

'You won't find anything nice in there,' I muttered thinking out loud.

He dug past jars, put the bowl aside not bothered by its disgustingness and ruffled around looking for something. I watched curiously as he took a big chocolate bar out from behind all of the fridges contents. 'That's what you think.' he smirked.

I felt myself giggle, 'You hide your chocolate?'

'Around here, you have to.' He shrugged and took a bite.

'So, why don't you just keep it in your room?' I raised an eyebrow at him.

He took another bite and spoke with his mouth full 'Nowhere to put it. Well, nowhere that wouldn't be obvious.'

I felt my stomach rumble and my cheeks heat up once again. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. 'Umm… Can I… Maybe, just umm... Have a bite of that?' I proposed watching his expression change to worry. Not the kind of worry you are thinking of, the kind of worry a mother has when something is about to happen to her baby.

He thought about it for a second. 'No.' he said. I looked down at my feet and heard him add 'Sorry' sheepishly.

I frowned pretending to be extremely hurt at this. He then did something which really surprised me: he rolled his eyes, snapped off the smallest bit of chocolate I ever saw and reluctantly handed it to me. 'Fine, whatever'

'Thank you!' I smiled warmly and took it from him. Then I realised this was probably the only time he was going to be nice to me.

I put the chocolate in my mouth. The piece of chocolate was better than any of the chocolate I ate in the past; I even closed my eyes while chewing it. When I opened them, I found Mello looking at me, as if asking for my opinion, to which I responded with a thumbs up.

He looked down and smiled 'You know…' he began, 'this is the first time I've ever shared my chocolate with anyone...'

I stood there unsure of what to say. Was he being serious? I wanted to think this was a joke, I mean c'mon! 'Really?' Was all I could say.

'Yeah' he looked back up at me finishing his last piece. Well that went quickly; he sure had his way with chocolate. Suddenly his expression changed, to his usual: annoyed. 'You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day.'

Right.

The plan was taking action tomorrow, we were kidnapping Takimura. Suddenly, Mello scrunched up his chocolate wrapper, threw it in the bin, pushed past me, out of the kitchen and down an empty corridor. 'I'm off,' He said quietly before disappearing.

I smiled to myself, _I think I got it all wrong_. _He's nice once you get past the whole bad boy act_.

* * *

'He's here.' Rod informed the other men. 'Snyder, stay here and keep an eye on the girl,' He gestured towards me, 'Miller, Skyer and the rest follow me to where Takimura is. Mello's about to arrive.'

So he succeeded. This was lunacy. This was not happening. Okay, I knew they were the mafia. I knew they went to extreme measures to get what they want. I knew they didn't care about endangering others' lives... but this was too much. What was the worst thing of all is I could do absolutely nothing.

While everyone but Snyder left the room, I sat on the couch. I needed to think of a way to help this guy, but I couldn't do anything with Snyder in the room. Hell, I probably couldn't do anything if he wasn't in the room either. But the best I could think of, was at least trying to listen in on the interrogation. I wandered would they take him captive too? Force him to work with the mafia? Or would they simply get all the information they could out of him and then kill him?

As much as I wanted to know I couldn't do anything. So I just had to deal with waiting here for a while. Right?

If you think I'd actually do that you didn't know me very well.

I stood up and quietly made my way for the door, trying not to disturb Snyder who had a newspaper in his hands. But to no avail.

'Where do you think you're going?' he said not looking up from the paper. Dammit, I guess I was louder than I thought. I had to think fast.

'The toilet, relax I'll be back here in a jiffy.' I said.

He turned the page of his paper, 'whatever.'

_He fell for it! _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'm just that brilliant! Not.

I walked down the hall, where could they have put this guy? Then I remembered the time I was brought to the base at first they put me in… _The basement! Is that where they keep all of their hostages_? I thought.

Just as I was about to make my way down, a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around and met the face of Mello. 'What are you doing here?' He asked coldly. Wow, so much for what happened last night. I wandered did he even remember that I'm the first person he shared chocolate with? _Maybe he was sleepwalking?_ I snickered to myself. _Or maybe he was just in a permanently grumpy mood. Yeah that's probably it._

'What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to find Takimura... Is that a feather boa?'

His face was PRICELESS, however he didn't appreciate what I just said at all, and responded with a very angry 'Get back to the main room right now, I thought I told you not to snoop around for information!'

And there. There it is: the blood boiling. 'I'm hardly snooping around, I'm part of this too now. And I think I am allowed to check up on the hostages we take.' I insisted.

'Nobody cares what you think,' He rolled his eyes, then grabbed my hand and started dragging me in the other direction. I immediately began to struggle.

'Let. Go. Of. Me!' I argued while struggling to get out of his grasp. That didn't work so instead I began hitting his arm lightly, which made him even angrier.

'Oh for the love of god, FINE! You're nothing but trouble! Come with me and keep quiet. If you say a word, I'll throw you out.'

I shrieked a happy 'Yay!' to which he responded with a 'shut up.' and followed him down the corridor.

As soon as we got to the set of stairs before the basement, Rod joined us. 'Hey, I thought she was supposed to stay in the main room?' he questioned Mello who just shrugged saying I insisted on going and that I will keep quiet. Rod nodded. It was hard to think such a big guy was following orders from an 18 year old. But then again, Mello was intimidating, even I had to admit.

We made our way down the stairs. Mello walked ahead of both of us of course taking out a chocolate bar, looking as if he owns the place. The door slid open with a loud sound and we walked in.

I remembered this room all too well. Takimura was tied up on a much more comfortable looking chair than the one I was kept on. Two other Mafiosi were in the room. We stopped walking and Mello took a loud bite of his chocolate bar, which echoed across the room for a couple of seconds before dying down.

Rod spoke first, 'Has he decided to say anything yet?'

'He told us the Japanese police had a wimp out on Kira. Looks like right now the only ones who are officially working for L are Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi and Touta Matsuda. Isn't that right?' the first mafia man addressed first us then Takimura.

Takimura, in the most broken and tired voice I've heard anyone use groaned, 'Yeah, there was also Ukita but he was killed by Kira.'

'Right, and as his top cop you didn't know this notebook even existed?' The mafia guy spat. 'Or that you had it?'

Takimura simply kept his head down and didn't reply while the guy beside him laughed, calling the police a joke. In all fairness, I had to agree with him. I mean you'd think they will tell they own boss how the investigation was going.

Mello walked up to Takimura. 'Of all the investigators on the Task Force, deputy director Yagami would be the highest ranking right?' He kept his voice plain and simple, as if he was just having a chat with the hostage.

I felt so sorry for the poor guy! I wanted to help him so much at that point! I began to walk closer to him but Rod held his arm out in front of me to stop me doing so.

Takimura shifted a little and replied with an uncomfortable 'Y-yeah.' Seriously poor guy.

Even though could only see his back, I could tell Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar. He then, dramatically, raised his finger in the air. 'My theory is that there are two notebooks out there.' He began what I could tell will be a long speech. 'One of them is within Kiras possession; the other is with the NPA.'

Hmm, maybe I underestimated him. _How did he figure all of this out_?

Mello made his hand into a fist and brought it down, continuing 'we're gonna take both of them.'

I couldn't take this anymore, I had to say something. 'How are you planning to do that? If it's hard to steal it from the NPA, it's gonna be even harder to steal it from Kira!'

Rod answered for him, 'Don't worry, as long as we do what Mello says there'll be no mistakes. It's been about a year and a half since he joined us and in that entire time he's never been wrong about anything.' He assured me. How could he be so sure? _Never been wrong_, that's bullshit! My next question was a very valid one.

'And what exactly, do you want the notebook for?' I wondered.

'Exactly my thoughts,' The second Mafiosi agreed with me, 'if he was able to bring us the head of a mafia boss that even Kira himself couldn't kill, why would he need the notebook in the first place?'

My eyes widened in shock. Did I mishear that? The _head _of a Mafia boss? _He actually… he just…'_You did WHAT?' I couldn't help but blurt out in the end. Mello ignored my question, which made me irritated.

His answer I didn't expect at all. 'It's not just the notebook I'm after, I want to eliminate my competition.' He scrunched up the leftover wrapper of his chocolate… _Hey, when had he eaten that? _ 'I will be the best! I don't care what it takes. I'll beat Near by any means necessary.' _Ooh, so this is what it's all about. Why did he care so much about being ahead of Near? Talk about an inferiority complex!_

'Mello...' I started, 'You don't have to do this to beat Near.' _Yeah cause Near is better anyway! I think… _

'Oh yes I do. And I will kill anyone that gets in my way.' He grumbled then put the scrunched up wrapper in his pocket and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind.

'Anger issues?' I asked the mafia members, who didn't find it at all funny.

'Whatever,' Rod rolled his eyes. 'It's only a matter of time before the police give in and give us their notebook in exchange for Takimura. All we have to do is wait.'

'And what happens if the police don't? Agree for the exchange I mean. ' I asked nervously, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Deep down I already knew anyway… 'Then we kill the hostage.' Rod smirked, and with that walked out the room. He gestured for me to follow but I froze. I couldn't let them kill him, he has done nothing wrong and he was an innocent human being and didn't deserve this! 'Don't look so worried, kid.' The second mafia man said 'they will give in most likely.'

I hung my head down sadly and exited the room.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was doing... or why. But I wanted to know. No, more like I _needed _to know. It has been bothering me ever since the interrogation a couple of hours ago, that and like a million other things, but this is the one thing I could not bear not knowing.

I stopped in front of the door I was sure was Mello's and hesitantly knocked on the door.

It swung open so quickly it gave me a fright, and an irritated Mello sneered 'what the hell do you want?'

I stood there not sure what to say, to which he just rolled his eyes 'I'm in a bad mood so talk or go away.'

'Umm.. I was just wandering… you know the whole story with the head of the mafia boss? I kind of was thought, well,' I looked down at my hands. I wasn't sure why I wanted to know this so badly but it caught my interest.

'You want me to tell you the story?' he finished for me.

'Yeah,' I looked back up at him with pleading eyes. _Why am I being so nice to him?_ 'Is this a bad time? I could come back again, it just sounded interesting.'

He shrugged then stepped aside to let me into his room. It was a little bigger, and I suppose you could say cleaner than mine. And unlike me he had a bed stand which had a red rosary on it.

I was surprised by him letting me in, especially when he closed the door but I decided not to question it in case he changed his mind. Without turning towards me, he began: 'When I first came to the mafia, I put forward this preposition: they benefit from my intelligence and I benefit from their supplies. They all laughed at me, I was just a kid. They had no idea what I was capable of. So of course the answer I received immediately was no. they even threatened to shoot me. I asked how I could prove myself.'

While listening to the story I couldn't help but stare at that rosary. It was beautiful in my opinion, I wander did he own it, or did he just find it? He turned around now and looked at me I took a seat on his bed, first unsure that it's okay but then as I realised he didn't care, finally settled.

'They said I had to bring them the head of the rival gangs' boss.' He finished.

I bounced up and down on Mello's bed with excitement. 'Wow, how did you do it? Was it dangerous? What am I saying of course it was dangerous! Oh my god tell me tell me tell me!'

I could tell Mello has had enough of me. I didn't blame him to be honest. 'That's it.' he said, 'get out!' he opened the door and gestured for me to exit.

'No, wait!' I protested. 'Why won't you tell me the rest? I want to know.'

'Too bad. It's nearly time to call your boyfriend anyway.'

My cheeks turned a bright crimson colour. My heart beat faster at the thought of Near being my boyfriend. 'Nears not my boyfriend!' I said quickly.

'Good- I mean whatever.' He exclaimed.

_What?_ I was so confused for a moment, d_id he just said GOOD to Near not being my boyfriend? I heard him say it, but did he actually say it? _'What does 'good' mean anyway?'

'Get out!' He yelled again, grabbing me and shoving me out the door, he then slammed it behind me.

He was such a confusing human being. Seriously, first he wants to tell me the story, then he calls Near my boyfriend, which I had to admit I enjoyed. Then he yells at me and roughly shoves me out the door? Talk about a hormonal teenager! Thank god my years of teenage hood were much milder.

I walked to the main room where I was to call Near, and checked out the clock. Ten minutes until I was supposed to call and boy was it going to be awkward since Mello had to sit in at these phone calls.

* * *

**AN: Alright a little shorter than usual, and I actually don't think it turned out that well, but I'll leave that for the readers to judge. And Near will be in the next chapter ^_^**

**L: So where's my cake? **

**Me: I didn't actually have cake mwuahahahaha *fails at evil laugh***

**L: :(**

**Me: I do have some chocolate though, if you want that?**

**Mello: Chocolate? Did you say CHOCOLATE?**

**Me: O.o when did you get here?**

**Please review and favourite and follow, Mello is sharing his chocolate for the second time with those that do. **

**Mello: No I am not! **

'


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

**AN:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, Guest (there was two and I'm not sure whether it's the same person or not but) ^_^ **

**I knew I said this chapter would be ahead of schedule but basically I'm just being extremely lazy to write in my spare time, there's so much going on in our school all of next week I've got like 5 tests one of them being maths :O and since next year will be my last year in school, well you know. But enough of excuses! **

**First off, thank you to FireWolfAbianvi for following :) **

**How to read:**

**In this chapter the FBI agent John Mackenroe has been sent to Japan a couple of days earlier. This is mainly from Nears point of view (general) but I actually found it really hard to write this chapter because I needed to lay out so many characters thoughts, and as I've said before thoughts are always in **_**italics. **_**Again a lot of scenes in the anime are in this but PLEASE don't skip them. Also I realized I was spelling Gevanni's name wrong (I think), so i fixed it in this chappie ^_^**

**Now L will you please do the-**

**L: No way you lied to me about the cake last time. Why don't you get ol' Matsu here to do it?**

**Matsuda: Me? Alright fine, DarkWhispers112 doesn't own Death Note or anything else referenced in this story apart from her OC Beth.**

* * *

Jealousy

General Pov:

Research. That's what she needed to do now. Just research on Kira, infact she has been doing that past couple of days non-stop. _Sometimes working with the SPK's so boring _Halle thought. _It's been about a month since Beth went on her mission, and the weird thing is? It's almost as if she hasn't even been visiting the base at all, she gathered no useful information… this is exactly why I wanted to send over a more experienced agent. Plus there's the whole issue with age. The girls only what 18? _But then again, she remembered around a week ago when she said seems the mafia are planning something big. _Something big… like what? _Suspicion occupied her mind. Despite Beth being completely unexperienced and untalented when it came to detective work in her opinion, she wasn't stupid and that meant by now, she would have gathered something, anything. Something wasn't right.

Did Near think the same thing? He mentioned something about her sudden three day disappearance being suspicious but she hasn't heard him talk about it since. 'Near?' she distracted him from his puzzle. He looked kind of lost… well more than he already was ever since Beth left. Halle sometimes asked herself weather there was anything going on between her and Near, but dismissed those thoughts, this was Near we're talking about after all!

'What is it Halle?' he asked, his voice distant.

_How do I phrase this? _She wandered. 'I think it's time to call Beth back to New York. The mafia haven't made any big movements ever since that phone call a week ago, and she hasn't given us any valuable information since and, well… I'm starting to worry for her sake actually.'

'Me too,' he said simply. 'However I don't think we should call her back just yet. I haven't said this out loud before, but I have my suspicions she was captured and taken hostage by the mafia.'

Everyone in the room gasped. _So he agrees… _Halle thought.

Gevanni's eyes widened in shock from what Near just said. That couldn't have been right. He had to say something, Near had no proof after all! 'What makes you say that? I mean, there hasn't been any evidence to suggest that the mafia took her hostage. She's been reporting back to us every day, hasn't she? And the bugs are working just fine too.*'

Near took a lock of his hair in his fingers and began twirling it, something he did often when he was thinking. 'You're missing the point. Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that she could just loose connection for a whole of 3 days with absolutely no connection what so ever? If that wasn't enough, if she was onto something big with the mafia, don't you think she would have discovered what it was at this stage?'

The members exchanged glances.

Rester shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It made sense of course, everything Near said was true, but if the girl had been taken hostage he felt a bit of responsibility to it. _I left LA a week after she began the mission… how could this be? Everything was going so smoothly, but the real question here is -could she have really been captured? And if so what was Near prepared to do about it?_

'Don't worry; I am only 9% certain this has happened. That's why we can't make any sudden movements, especially if the suspicion turns out to be false as we will only be letting Mello know we are on to him. Nevertheless I want you to carefully monitor Beth's behaviour when she calls, it would be helpful to start recording the calls.' He finished and looked down onto the building made of dice he began to build. He took another die and put it on the top, then another and another.

Halle's attention was suddenly focused once again on her monitor. There was an alert on the screen. Somebody was calling. 'Near, I think John is at Task Force headquarters, I'll put him true.' she informed him and everyone else. She then grabbed a headset as did Rester and Gevanni who handed one to Near.

Over the headset they heard the conversation between Makenroe and the director. Or who they at first thought was the director. 'My name is John Makenroe' John introduced himself to the other man, 'I'm an agent with the FBI. Of course this is just an alias as my assignment involves Kira. It's a necessary precaution.'

There was a shifting noise on the other end and the other man spoke 'Under perceived circumstances the director is unavailable. If it's acceptable you could speak with me instead.'

Near once again took a lock of his hair, and began twirling it.

'Director's unavailable?' Gevanni question only to be hushed but the rest of the team.

'Pardon me, I'll get straight to the point, Japanese police have proven themselves to be unreliable. So in order to solve the Kira case, we want you to hand over the notebook to us.'

There was a moment silence on the other end, then a loud gasp was heard and as if someone grabbed someone. An angry voice yelled 'So the FBI was behind it! Where did you take the director?'

The SPK listened as the two men argued. 'What the hell is going on?' Rester asked what they were all thinking.

'Well, by the sound of things it seems like the director of the Japanese police has been kidnapped by someone.' He paused to think then continued 'specifically someone who wants the notebook.' Then it struck him_. Is this and the whole thing with the mafia planning something big connected?_ He wasn't going to do anything rash just now, with so much going on at the one time; he just needed to think for a while. _Or actually…_ 'Alright Commander Rester. Pass on this message to our agent: suggest to the Japanese police that we would like to assist them in rescuing the director and apprehending the collards. We'll take the notebook once we have an opportunity.'

'Roger that.' Rester replied.

_Is this Mello's doing?_ For now Near couldn't be sure, but he knew it would all be revealed to him soon.

* * *

Near placed a cube on top of his construction, but suddenly his hand slipped gliding against it and the whole thing went crumbling onto the ground. What the hell was he thinking? Feelings? He didn't HAVE any feeling for that girl. He was simply irritated about the fact that she managed to get caught when he put so much faith in her. Yes… that had to be why he was thinking about her so much. Fact is, weather he had feelings for her or not, he was never going to show it or do anything about it. Somehow it just didn't seem right.

The phone he used to converse with Beth lit up. _It's her. _He looked down at it reluctant to pick up for a couple of seconds but then sighed and answered.

'Yes, hello.' He spoke clearly yet quietly.

'Hey Near! How have you been?' She started a light hearted conversation he was not about to continue. He couldn't allow himself to fall for this it was a trap, a trap to make him like her! _What in the world is wrong with me?_ He was losing his touch: emotion wasn't really his thing.

'Let's just get down to business, did you find out anything new?'

There was a pause, then she replied with 'So far, the mafia are only planning their big event, I tried to get into the main area over the past couple of days but the security is just too high!'

_That confirms it, _he thought. 'I see. Beth tell me, are you aware director of the Japanese NPA Takimura has been kidnapped recently?'

There was another pause , then Beth squealed in evident fake shock 'Kidnapped? When did this happen?'

'Quite recently. In fact, I have reason to believe Mello was the one behind it. I want to hear your thoughts on that.' He smirked. He got her and he knew it.

On the other end of the line, Beth struggled to come up with a reply. Other mafia members completely ignored her and went about their business. Mello sat on the back of the sofa eating his chocolate and staring away from her, he had no desire to speak to her at the moment. She was a burden. He couldn't have her around for much longer, but what could they do with her? These thoughts were occupied with that when she covered the transceiver and lowered the phone slightly turning to him 'Near knows about the kidnapping.' She said simply. That got Mello's attention, he turned to her wide eyed and watched as she began talking to Near again. _That asshole! Always getting into everybody's business! _Mello sighed angrily. _Still he probably only suspects, I doubt he is considering to take action but either way we got to be careful. _

'Near I think that that's a possibility, but I honestly don't believe I would have missed something that big happening at the base. I will check it out further and report back straight away.' Beth told Near.

Mello rolled his eyes, _what a pathetic excuse. _Did she honestly think the smartest kid at Wammy's was going to buy that? He snorted and turned his attention back to his chocolate.

Near was silent for a moment, not sure of what to say back. He settled for : 'Okay. Oh by the way? The team and I are thinking of getting you back from LA soon.' He wasn't sure what was going on any more, weather to believe she didn't actually notice the mafia doing anything suspicious or was just covering up for them. He had his money on the latter but for now couldn't afford to take any drastic actions.

'Umm really?' she replied, nervousness evident in her voice.

He spoke quietly but said something he knew he'd regret 'Yeah, I mean… I'm really starting to miss you.' _Shut up shut up shut up! Don't make this all about yourself! _'And the rest of the team do too. I mean it would be handy to have you assist us at this time, since the case is getting harder.'

_Why did I say that? Now she's going to think I like her. Well I mean I do like her just not like that. _This was so unlike him, acting so impulsively and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to hang up before he said anything else stupid.

Her voice was sickeningly sweet 'Near, I miss you to.' Was all she said.

Upon hearing that Mello turned towards her. _Had these two really something between them? _He observed her as she smiled into the phone obviously happy with herself. _The little sheep gets everything doesn't he? Why do I even care? Maybe it's because of what happened last night._ Beth had clearly been checking him out, he noticed it straight away, he didn't understand why at the time but he thought about it and maybe the girl began developing feelings for him. If that was the case why the hell was she being so flirty with Near? If he was annoyed at Beth before he sure as hell was now.

Near on the other hand was unusually overjoyed.

His stomach flipped. What was this feeling? He felt…_ flushed _when she said she missed him too? He needed to stop this now, it wasn't healthy. 'I see, well keep investigating I will inform you when you are to go back to New York.'

'Alright'

He then pressed the hang up button. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside… that was a whole different story. _What the hell is going on with me lately?!_

That's a question both Near and Mello were struggling to answer.

* * *

Beth's Pov:

Everything was quiet. After Near hung up Mello refused to talk to me all together. What I had actually done was still a mystery_. _Either way I had more important things to worry about. I was still blushing from the conversation with Near, _It's weird he said he missed me…_ Did that mean he liked me? Adding that little sly 'and the rest of the team', my god he made it so obvious. _Or maybe that's just what I want to think, _I sighed.

I looked at Mello. He seemed upset or something but I knew if I asked him he would snap at me. I didn't want to see him sad. _Wait no, _I didn't care if he was sad or not. _Whatever's bothering him, he can suck it up. _But then I felt kind of bad, after all I got him thinking about the whole head of the mafia boss thing, and I can imagine that not being the most pleasant memory.

I shifted closer to him 'Mello I'm sorry I bothered you earlier,' I began but he turned even further away from me. 'You don't want to talk to me, and that's fine, I just… I'm not really sure why you're so mad at me.' I finished.

He turned his face slightly towards me. 'Look just leave me alone okay. We're not friends and I am certainly not planning to share any more of my personal life with you so just stop talking to me.'

That kind of hurt. I looked down upset as he got up and moved to another end of the sofa. I still didn't understand what his deal was and I desperately wanted to know but for the sake of keeping my own mental health I decided to leave it. He will come around.

Then Rod walked into the room, shirt off with a girl around my age under his arm. She was wearing a skimpy red dress and was giggling like crazy. They took a seat and Rod put his arm around her. The other mafia members looked up to check the girl out, there was no doubt she was pretty. Mello looked too. That's when I felt it.

Jealousy.

I got more and more uncomfortable watching him as he watched her. Who did he think he was sharing chocolate with me and then checking out some bimbo? I told myself it didn't matter though; I had feelings for someone else. He was allowed to eye hump whoever he wanted. _Wait does that mean_ _I'm contemplating weather I have feelings for Mello? _Well considering I didn't know the guy for very long it was unlikely that I had feelings for him. _Just hormones,_ I told myself.

As this scene unfolded, a mafia man who was supposed to be guarding Takimura ran into the room panting heavily, 'Boss!'

Rod was having none of it 'shut up, can't you see that I'm busy?' he said. Well if you call that busy…

'I'm sorry!' The man apologised, 'But Eddy and I were talking for a minute and, it looks like Takimura hung himself with his tie somehow.'

My eyes widened. _Why would he do that? Had the mafia pushed him too far? _My eyes shifted to Mello who just sat there grimacing chocolate in his hand. Why was he so happy, was he onto something?

'What's wrong with you?!' Rod snapped, 'Just great. What are we supposed to do with a dead hostage?'

The other man looked scared of Rod and I'm not surprised, he was extremely intimidating. Suddenly Mello pitched into the argument 'No, this will be just fine.'

_Say what now? _'But Mello how are you planning to get the notebook now?' I wandered, Mello just ignored me, of course and took a bite of his chocolate bar. It seems this whole situation actually cheered him up.

'What are we gonna do Mello?' Rod exchanged glances with me, asking pretty much the exact same thing since obviously Mello decided to be a stubborn ass and not answer me.

'I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna kidnap Soichiro Yagami's daughter, Sayu Yagami.'

I stood up with the speed of lightning. Was he being serious? Was he actually… 'Mello, what the hell is wrong with you?' I said quietly, not loud enough for him to hear. The other mafia members began rapidly talking amongst one another.

'Listen up,' Mello interrupted them, 'here's the plan:'

* * *

**AN: Alright so a little short but next chapter will be standard length I promise. Now please hit the review/fave/follow button. You know you want to! L will give you a kiss if you do (even if you're a guy!)**

**L: ehm… eh… No.**

**Also I've been thinking of writing 2 other FanFictions, one with L (which will be completely AU, you'll see what I mean it can be yaoi or an OC or maybe no romance at all) and one with BB (this will definitely be romance I was thinking with one of the canon characters). There's another reason to review, tell me if I should do that but since I've already got so much going on, I'll be taking a while to update. **

**Ta ta! **


	6. Chapter 6: Number Two

**AN:**

**I'm so super sorry for the long wait! As I've said, a lot going on!**

**Thank you so so so much to xXGhostBunnyXx! You are very kind :) if you ever write anything of your own (which I hope you do!) I'll definetly check it out! You're well worthy of a kiss from L!**

**How to read:**

**This chapter is also a little short, and I'm so extremely sorry! I had to change the plot, just a little bit to suit the goings on of this chapter. Next chapter will be an important one aswel and Ihave an idea of how I want to go about it, but yeah! Beth is a little off in this chapter but soon you will know why. well apart from the whole being a hormonal woman. Sorry for any typos too, because it's like 3 am right now, but yeah enjoy:**

* * *

Number two

General Pov: 

Sayu was casually walking home from a friend's house, her phone in her hand after texting. The street wasn't that busy, you'd get an occasional car pass by but it was mostly quiet. She noticed a man in a suit walking behind her but gave him little attention turning the corner. Her house was just down the road. She was lost in a daydream as she walked and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, when unexpectedly somebody bumped into her from the front. She apologised being polite, but before she could finish what she was saying she was grabbed from behind and put into an arms lock making her drop her phone.

She immediately started to struggle, yelling 'help!' but to her dismay nobody was around. The man that was previously walking behind her put a cloth full of some kind of smelly liquid in her face. She tried not to breathe it in by holding her breath but eventually gave up and let herself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Beth's Pov:

Sayu arrived two days later. She had a blindfold on her the whole journey here, now they just settled for a mouth gag. She was led into the main room still gagged as some of the men made hooting sounds at her and giving her 'the look'.

I felt disgusted. The poor girl, she was only a year or so younger than me and this must have been so traumatic for her.

'You're quite the pretty one aren't you?' Snyder smirked at her. Her eyes widened, obviously terrified. She then moved her gaze towards me. I could tell she was surprised there was a woman in this place. Her eyes were full of tears, it was as if she was begging for me to help her- me. The only person in the room she could relate to.

'Knock it off.' Mello told the guys. Well thank god at least he had some common sense.

_Mello… _We hadn't spoken since the phone call with Near unless you count him giving me instructions. What his deal was I still didn't know, but nevertheless I decided to give him some space as I have been quite intrusive in his life. Something he clearly didn't want. He didn't need me in his life and that was fine by me.

Wasn't it?

I had to admit it hurt, I didn't understand why. But I decided to just deal with it. I was here because I was being made not to make friends, or anything more…

Sayu was put on the couch, still gagged and two of the mafia men sat on either side of her. Mello took a phone out of his pocket. 'Beth you did find the number of the Japanese task force, didn't you?' he asked coldly.

Instead of replying - because I was pretty pissed off at that stage at the fact that he was just so… _mean – _I handed him the piece of paper with the information I was told to research earlier.

Mello scanned his eyes over it and finding the number, he dialled. 'Look, about trading the director for the notebook, the deal has been cancelled. Takimura is dead.' Mello sneered into the phone as soon as someone answered.

I heard a brief 'bastard' coming from the other end. _Well, you can't argue with that one. _

Mello only smiled evilly hearing this and continued. 'It's only cancelled though regarding the director. The new deal is this: the notebook...' he took a little pause 'for Sayu Yagami.' Shocker. 'Seeing as you are the director of the Japanese police, it would be stupid to ask you not to call the cops. But you had better handle this on your own, without backup. If I see the police making any big movements in the next little while, I'll kill your daughter. That's right' he snickered, 'just as easily as we killed the director. I'll send you a photo of Takimura's corpse to prove I mean business. Take a good look. I'll contact you tomorrow.' And with that he hung up.

He then put the phone back into his pocket. I noticed it was my phone and rolled my eyes. 'Why the hell did you use my phone to talk to them?'

'Because I felt like it.'

_Well then. _The fact that I couldn't make a good comeback as it would have just been ignored only made me more annoyed. I made my hands into fists.

'What do we do with the girl?' Rod asked. For a second I completely forgot about her I was too busy being mad at Mello.

'Put her in the basement for now.' Mello said.

The mafia men roughly pushed her up and began dragging her out the door. I had to find a way to talk to her. I felt a part of this, taking a bit of responsibly of what she had to live through, simply because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Wait, can I come with you? I want to see her.' I called after them and began running in the direction they had taken Sayu.

'Do whatever you want kid, just don't untie her.' one of the men said as they sat her down on the same chair Takimura had been sitting on. His body has been removed, although I had no idea how they disposed of him.

Everyone but the man that answered me left the room closing the door shut. I walked up the poor, crying Sayu and soothingly patted her on the shoulder. She flinched away for a second but then relaxed realising I wasn't going to hurt her. 'Listen to me: It'l be okay. You'll be back home soon.' I said.

She shook her head and cried more. _Oh right, she's gagged. _They told me not to untie her, but they said nothing about removing the gag. I looked back at the man standing by the door; he was supposed to be guarding her. _Ah, he won't mind. _

I reached behind Sayu's head and untied the knot holding her gag.

The man snorted 'Hey hey! What do you think you're doing? Were you listening to what I said earlier?'

'I'm only removing the gag, I'll put it back in once I'm done okay?'

Once the gag was untied I gently took it out of her mouth. She opened her mouth and croaked 'Origato.'

I smiled warmly back at her. I understood exactly how she felt, these guys can be pretty rough, but at least I was expecting all of the tying up and the interrogation. She wasn't at all. 'Do you want some water?'

She nodded shyly back at me.

'I'll be right back' and with that I got up, gave the guy who was supposed to be guarding her a nod and left towards the kitchen to get her some water and maybe a snack to calm her down.

I looked through some of the cupboards in the kitchen and found a packet of biscuits which I took out to bring to Sayu. I also poured her a big glass of water, and made my way back down towards the basement. I had taken a longer root back. A route that went right by Mello's room. I stopped in front of his door and stared at it for a couple of seconds. I don't know what came over me, but I really wanted to knock on it. I stood there like that for about a minute hesitating on whether I should or not, but deciding against it kept walking down. I needed to get back to Sayu after all. Plus there was no sure way to tell if he was even in his room.

_Yes. Sayu. The fact that I didn't knock has nothing to do with me being a chicken. _I reassured myself.

Once safely back in the basement, I put the cup at Sayu's lips since her hand were tied. I removed the cup as soon as she tilted her head back as if to say she had enough. I then let her take a bite of her biscuit. The whole thing felt like I was a mother feeding a child.

She smiled at me, calming down a little. That was a relief. She chewed and swallowed the biscuit piece, politely refusing to take any more. I ate the remaining part of the biscuit myself.

'Who-Who are you?' Her voice trembled.

I took a nervous glance at the guard at the door, then focused on her again 'I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I know you might not believe me, and this sounds so vague but nobody will hurt you. I won't let them.'

With a pleading look she whispered 'Really?'

I nodded and smiled, giving her a slight pat on the shoulder. 'I'm sorry about this but I must put the gag back in for now… if it was my choice I'd leave it out but since it isn't, well… yeah.'

Sayu nodded in agreement. I put the gag back in her mouth and tied it around her head, slightly lighter than it was tied the last time. I then stood up and walked out of the room, giving her a last wave.

* * *

The next day, Mello called the task force again, telling them to come to LA with the notebook. They must have traced the call by now which means of coarse Mello wasn't calling from our usual location, which also meant that before Mello could make the call he had to ensure to have a picture of Sayu in case the director asked to contact her. That was the only time Sayu came out of the basement . The next day she was to be transported. The mafia still didn't trust me fully so of course I wasn't told where but I was visiting her for the last time. I knew I would never see the girl again, and if something didn't go according to plan… well that would take quite the literal meaning.

'It's okay alright? They're only taking you to another base,' I assured her, although I couldn't tell, even to myself for sure weather that was true. I gave her a brief hug before the mafia man that was supposed to be guarding her roughly told her to get up and pushed her along the stairs and out the door.

I sighed_. To go to such extreme measures for something so stupid. _Nevertheless I had no say in it.

Shaking my head in disgust I headed back to the main room and as soon as I came in plopped on the couch, exhausted, not physically of coarse but this was all getting to be too much. Mello sat to my left with his laptop, researching something. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, but quickly looked away before he noticed.

Out of nowhere he said 'Good that you're here, I need your help.'

_Me? _I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or someone else in the room so I looked around but nobody else was there. 'Umm, my help?'

He looked away from his laptop and at me a little confused, 'why so surprised?'

_Why am I so surprised? Because for the past couple of days you acted like I did something to you and now, instead of commanding me you ask for my help. _I wanted to say but didn't. Instead I settled for 'What is it?'

He looked around as if to check if anyone else was listening. Knowing that there wasn't, he shifted a little closer to me and spoke in a quieter tone, 'listen to me carefully: I won't allow any mistakes. Rod wants one of our men out.'

I knew where it was going and I didn't like it one bit. 'You aren't asking me to assassinate anyone are you?'

He laughed a little, not light-heartedly but sarcastically as if to say _like you could assassinate anyone!_ 'No.' He snorted. Well that was a relief. However my relief was short lived. 'Basically,' Mello continued 'There is a helicopter on the west wing… I'm sure you already know that. In the next couple of days things are going to get _interesting.' _I didn't like the sound of that, but even so I nodded as if I understood.

Suddenly Mello leaped off the couch and began walking away, gesturing for me to follow. I did. After a silent walk, we ended up outside the door of that storage closet I first hid in when I was nearly caught exploring the base. He opened the door and pointed at the very top shelf. A couple of strange looking, missile like devices lay there.

'See those?'

'Yeah?'

He reached up, pulled one down with both of his hands and handed it to me. I nearly dropped it with its weight, that thing must've been at least a ton. 'I want you to rig the helicopter with these.'

'What for…' but then it came to me 'You dick!' I gasped.

He wanted me to fill the helicopter with…. Explosives? He wanted me to kill a man by… he had another thing coming, if he thought I'd actually do that.

'Have you completely lost what was left of your bloody mind? Do you realise that you're basically asking me to kill someone right now?' I yelled at him, not caring if anyone around the base heard. I put the device down on the shelf that was empty to my right. 'You are a heartless asshole! Do you realise how much- Ouch!'

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall of the closet. Mello held both of my wrists at either side of my body. I looked at him, his eyes were filled with pure anger… I guess I should have cooled it with the insults. 'Listen to me.' He hissed, pressing me even harder against the wall as his eyes narrowed, 'you do whatever I say. I didn't ask for your opinion. I don't give a shit about your ideals, call me whatever you want, I don't care. As long as you're here, I am your master and you do whatever I tell you understood?'

My eyes filled with tears. I was terrified of him at this point. If I wasn't sure before I knew now, he had finally lost it. He was not a sane man. Not sane at all. I stared into his icy blue eyes, hoping he would let me go. His grip on me lightened and his eyes widened again. _Maybe he realised what he had done? _

Neither of us anything for a second or two before he fully released me. He rubbed the back of his head. _Well this is awkward. _

It's funny how quickly my mood changed right that second. I did something that shocked both me and him right there. I wasn't really sure why I did it, but it was like something else took over my body. I leapt up and hugged Mello around the neck. I _hugged _him. If I thought he was losing it, so was I no question.

He stood there stunned for a couple of seconds not sure how to react but then wrapped his arms around my waist. 'What are you doing?' he whispered.

'I… don't know.' I answered truthfully. What was this weird feeling I got when I did this? It's almost as if I was _happy_ to be hugging him! Literally a minute ago I was terrified of him, and now- this felt different. I wasn't happy, I was just relieved. Or was I? What was going on?! 'I'm sorry I insulted you so much…'

He didn't answer. We stood there like that for a couple of seconds before he pushed me off of him. 'That was weird,' he muttered. He then picked up the device again and turned to me 'look forget about it alright? Ill set it up myself.' And with that he left.

* * *

General Pov:

Darts was definitely not his thing. You could ask him to do almost anything, solve the hardest of equations or puzzles! But when it came to these little pointed arrows, he had no idea how to throw them so that they'd actually stick in the board. He wasn't about to give up though. He picked one up, aimed and threw. He would have gotten quite close to the centre too but the stupid thing only bounced off the board and fell right down to the floor. He wasn't sure himself why he was so bad at this. Maybe his mind was occupied with something else? No with _someone _else. He stopped himself before he went there. _The case. _His mind was occupied with the case.

'So what you're telling me is that Kira killed Takimura, not the kidnappers?' The director of the SPK questioned Near. Of coarse he would, the idea was farfetched. But Near knew that it couldn't have been the kidnappers. There were many reasons for why he thought so and he had good evidence to support it. Why would the kidnappers change their tactics so quickly?

'I'm simply putting it forward as a possibility,' Near reasoned. He was almost certain it was true, exactly 63%. 'If it does turn out to be true, that means Kira must be getting his information from the Japanese police.'

He then threw another dart; this one however didn't even hit the board. The director's phone rang and he reached into his pocket to pick up. He looked down onto it: an unknown number. Shrugging he answered it.

'This is L.' The synthetic voice on the other end said.

The director seemed to be surprised Near wasn't at all however. He knew. This L… well wasn't L. He couldn't be.

'I don't believe it,' The director covered the phone for a second, 'It's L!'

Near knew straight away what he was going to do.

The second L informed them he knew about John Mackenroe or rather Larry Connors. He then asked whether the SPK would help the Task Force with the investigation into the murder of Takimura.

'Pass me the phone,' Near requested.

The director did as he asked. Near switched the voice filter on and spoke, 'I'm pleased to meet you at last, L number two.'

* * *

**AN: You know what to do! Until next time ^_^ this time I offer the reviewers cake and super sweet tea with lots of sugar, the way L likes it! **


	7. Chapter 7 Trade

**AN: **

**I am so sorry for not updating regularly! I should but this story is going to get put on hold in about 3 weeks because of finals and I am so sorry about that! I will try to write as often as I can so I can get all the chapters in!**

**Thank you to jinxofthedesert and LittleDevilPrincess for reviewing favouriting and so on, you each get a slice of cake! **

**How to read:**

**This chapter has a slightly confusing timeline, basically there's a flashback to when Beth first arrived at Wammy's, I decided to put that in there, it was going to be in a later chapter but I am trying to build a picture of Beth's life and her relationship with Near, how she met him and stuff. Beth is a hormonal teenager still remember, she's the same age as Near.**

**The other part of the story is set during the trade for the notebook, again I'm sure I've said this enough I had to edit it a little bit to suit the story so it's not all exactly the same as manga/anime so DON'T SKIP pleeeeeeeeeease.**

**I also figured out that I forgot to do the disclamer last chapter so,**

**L: forget it, I've done enough.**

**Me: Matsu?**

**Matsuda: I did it last time! Get Light to do it!**

**Me: ehm, maybe not he kind of scares me **

**Light: Hey? Where's Misa? I'll get her to tell me your real name!**

**Me: Although he is totally awesome of coarse! Please don't kill me Light! O_O**

**Light: Ugh, whatever. **

**L: Maybe our favourite fro-enthusiast will? **

**Aizawa: Fine. DarkWhispers112 owns nothing but the OC Beth.**

**Me: Thank you Aizawa!**

* * *

Trade

*Flashback*

_Wammy's. Why was I being brought here? I wasn't a genious. I wasn't particularly talented… I didn't even know who L was! So why was I here? _

I wandered all of this as I first walked through the corridor of the scho- No. Not school. Orphanage. I was going to have to get used to that term. All around children stared at me, some whispering things to their friends. _How rude. _I felt extremely self-conscious right there and was beginning to lose myself in a daydream when suddenly I bumped into someone- a girl. She fell on the ground. I immediately stretched out my hand to help her up and began apologising.

'It's okay, can happen to anyone.' She said as she brushed herself off. She checked me out a confused expression on her face 'are you new?'

I was tiny compared to her, she was a whole head height taller than me although she was probably around the same age. Her hair was long and blonde, the complete opposite of my black locks. Her eyes sparkled a bright blue.

'Yeah I guess…'

She smiled warmly at me stretched out her hand. 'Nice to meet you then! I'm Linda, been here for the past 3 years. Do you want me to show you around?'

With a smile back I shook her hand. 'Sure!'

Without letting go of my hand she dragged me along around the orphanage showing me different rooms: the kitchen, the canteen, the dorm, the classrooms, the library and at last the play room.

We came up to the large glass doors of the playroom and looked inside. The room was filled with boxes of different toys, most of them being something to do with logical reasoning or science like puzzles, a Rubik's cube and dominoes. It made sense that Watari wanted the children to play with these kinds of toys.

The room seemed to be empty apart from this one kid. He sat crouched down, an unusually hard looking puzzle in front of him, but he seemed to be handling it with ease. His expression was completely emotionless. He had snow white hair and pale skin with grey eyes and wore pyjamas that were obviously too big for him. _He's so cute! _Was the first thought that came to my mind.

'That's Near. He's the first in line to succeed L. he never really talks to anyone just sits in the playroom by himself all day.' Linda informed me.

Near now finished his puzzle and lifted his head. His gaze shifted towards the glass door and right onto me. I froze. His expression remained emotionless, it was almost scary! Nevertheless I thought it was extremely adorable.

We stared at each other like that for a couple of seconds before he finally broke the gaze and put his puzzle away taking out a new one.

I smiled to myself. Something told me I was going to be seeing a lot more of this boy from now on. I wanted to get to know him for some reason. 'Do you think we should talk to him?'

'Don't bother. He not much of a…. _conversationist_!He's leaving in a couple of days nobody knows why though.'

Linda gestured for me to follow her out the door. I forced myself to tare my gaze away from this boy and followed her to the last room she was to show me: my room.

*End flashback*

* * *

Everything was falling into place now. I began to understand a little more, for example the mafia's motives. Everything began to clear itself up to me. Kira had to be someone who knew Takimura was kidnapped- I already knew that far, but now I also knew that Kira was within the police force. How? Because he either had to be one of the Task Force members or he could be getting his information from them which is highly unlikely. We were getting closer and closer to Kira, but I had a bad feeling about it all…. about when the mafia and Kira will 'collide', if you like.

I couldn't worry about that now, 2 days since Sayu was first kidnapped passed. It was time. Everything was set up so that the exchange could be made from the comfort of the base (for most of us anyway).

Everyone sat around the main area; Mello and Rod were looking into the screen of a laptop. The trade was apparently taking place in the middle of nowhere – at an abandoned underground facility used for criminal activity. I wasn't too happy with the way things were going but if everything went according to Mello's plan it should work out to the mafia's favour. The only thing I was really worried about is what Mello will do once… _once the notebook is in his hands._

Rods phone lit up. He took it out and looked at the message. 'They're on the plane.' He informed us, meaning Mr. Yagami and one of the mafia men, Zakk Irius.

'Good.' Mello announced. It seems everything _was _going according to plan. 'Tell him to proceed.'

Rod did just that as Mello picked up a transceiver, the same sort of one Near used_. They must be talking through a bug device. _

'Yagami.' Mello said into the mike of the transceiver. 'Right now you're the only one that can hear my voice. Listen very carefully.' He put emphasis on the word 'very', 'I'm the one who kidnapped your daughter,' He now took out a chocolate bar (of course) and unwrapped it, 'but don't get the wrong idea. I have no interest in your daughter's life one way or the other or yours for that matter.' He sat with both his arms on the back of the sofa. _Overly confident as always_. He then picked up the microphone closer to his mouth, a mischievous grin on his face, eyes filled with determination.

I stared straight at him as this scene unfolded, not sure why but I couldn't help myself. He was so focused on this whole thing he didn't even notice which worked to my advantage. His voice suddenly changed to a darker tone 'There's only one thing I want and you know what that is: the notebook.' _Wow, intimidating._ ' Now all you have to do is follow my instructions. If you do that? No one has to die. As for the trade, I prepared things so that both of us could walk away satisfied. Play along and there will be no problems.' He then clicked the off button on the transceiver to end the transmission.

It seemed now like he was toying with his victim. His gaze shifted to me but as soon as he realized I was staring at him his expression changed to annoyance. 'What?' he sneered.

Without answering I looked at the ground and away from him, disappointment covering my face. This boy really did not like me at all. Why did that bother me so much? Either way I already knew the answer to that question but it wasn't something I was going to admit out loud any time soon. I felt like getting up and storming out of the room but that wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. I would have just looked weird in front on the others.

I looked back up at Mello who was now typing something on his laptop and eating his chocolate. 'They're landing soon.' He informed all of us, 'is our man in place?'

Rod nodded. That means the most interesting part of this was about to begin.

Mello quickly put the laptop down on the coffee table beside the couch so the rest of us could see the screen which displayed the inside of the trading area and took the mike into his hands. On the screen of the laptop, there was a huge glass sliding door thing you would often see in offices. Sayu was inside one of the sectors of the door, shivering obviously incredibly frightened. Suddenly a bit more light entered the (what I guess you could call a) room. Sayu lifted her head to see Mr Yagami walk down the steps into the room. The entrance door which actually opened up since the facility was underground slowly swung closed.

Sayu immediately lit up seeing her dad. She was yelling something at him although I could not tell what. The man that was supposed to be making the trade made his appearance, wearing a black mask over his face. He took out a large gun, Smith & Wesson Model 500 and shot. I closed my eyes with my hands from fright, I couldn't believe they were shooting her before the trade! Once I removed my fingers off my face however I realised that she wasn't actually being shot. He really only shot the glass, probably to prove it was bulletproof. Sayu was now on the ground, shaking violently once again. That poor innocent child. _This is so not right._

The gunman spoke, 'the glass is bulletproof, understand?' so I was right. 'This place used to belong to a crime syndicate. They used to make trades just like this. We've made a few modifications as well.' He pointed to a rectangular opening in the glass door. 'Slide the notebook through here once that's done I'll release the lock. You stand back and I'll spin the glass door. The notebook will end up on my side and the girl on yours. However, if you don't agree to this trade… I'll shoot your daughter through this opening.'

I watched with anticipation. Was Mr Yagami going to hand over the notebook? I highly doubted he wouldn't.

Everything was silent. Even the mafia members that had been previously laughing and making a lot of noise quietened down a little. Everyone stared at the screen of the laptop.

_Kira… If he was within the Japanese police, he knew about this kidnapping too. But then-_

Mello lifted the mike again and switched it on 'Alright Y462, proceed.' He commanded.

'First open the notebook and insert it halfway into the slot in the glass door on your left.'

Mr Yagami did just that.

Then it hit me. 'Oh no!'

Everyone turned to look at me, well everyone but Mello whose attention was still focused on the screen in front of him.

'It's Kira!' I said, 'Kira's going to kill her!'

'That will only bring us a step closer to finding out who he is,' Jose who was sitting at the table a few feet away from the couch muttered.

' But, I mean…True…' _But it will cost her life. _I knew then that if Kira killed Sayu means he's definitely within the Task Force, because they're the only ones that know about this. They're the only ones that are taking action, just like with Takimura's kidnapping. Except there's something different about this- this is way more personal. That means that whoever Kira is, he would know Sayu or at least had seen her because not all of the police knew Yagami's daughter but only the Task Force members. _If Sayu dies that settles it. This must be Mello's plan but won't that mean he won't have the notebook? _

I was confusing myself now. All this made me extremely uneasy. I felt the sudden need for comfort but there was nobody here to comfort me. _Near _wasn't here. But Mello was…

_Who am I kidding. _This girl's life was at stake and I was worrying about myself and my comfort! There must be something seriously wrong with me.

My eyes drifted back to the screen but suddenly-

Miller choked violently and fell to the floor. Everyone gasped and ran towards him asking if he was okay. I froze with shock.

_They killed him! How could they do this so easily?_

Rod narrowed his eyes and sneered, 'that's what you get when you steel from me and sell goods behind my back. He's a worthless idiot, this is the first time he's been useful.'

I didn't want to know what kind of goods he meant but I had a pretty good idea. They were the mafia after all, who knows maybe they were smugglers as well. This must be how they made their money.

I just sat there frozen in shock not sure of what to do next as Rod reported Miller's death to Y462.

I took another glance at Mello who sat there as if he didn't have a worry in the world. _A man just died right in front of him, how could he just sit there like that! _But it was the same old stuff. Takimura's death didn't bother him either. Every single warm feeling I had for him began to fade. I was stupid to have them in the first place! You can't have feelings for someone you met like 2 weeks ago.

When I looked back at the screen Mr Yagami had put the notebook down. Y462 released the lock and the door spun with Sayu running out to hug her dad. _Well that's some good news for today. _And the mafia had managed to secure the notebook.

'Watch this, this is where it gets interesting.' Mello turned to me.

'Oh?'

Was what happened there not the interesting bit? I was a little confused: wasn't it all over? _What about the helicopter that had explosives on it? If they blew that up… wouldn't the notebook go down with the helicopter? But if they didn't blow it up, wouldn't the police be able to track where it lands?_

Couple of minutes of silence went by. So many questions filled my head but I kept quiet and watched.

Snyder sat to my right and moved the laptop closer to himself. I watched the screen as he switched the camera to the view in the helicopter. Y462 piloted the helicopter with a gigantic smile on his face. 'Boss, I'm sure you're watching. The missile's launched,' his voice came over the speaker on the laptop. _Missile? What missile? When had anybody said anything about a missile? _I looked around but nobody was surprised at all, means they had planned this. 'I did everything you asked me to just like we planned.'

'Yeah I saw that. Good job.'

I suddenly got a sinking feeling he didn't mean that.

'So this is gonna wipe out all the past screw ups of mine right?' he asked.

_This will not end well._

Rod's smirk only got wider 'Oh yeah. Wiped out for sure.' He then gave a command to Snyder who quickly tapped on the keyboard.

Everything became slow motion. I knew it was going to happen but nevertheless it scared me, it was just so sudden. The helicopter burst into flames and exploded, parts of it flying down to the ground still on fire.

'The notebook…' I whispered.

'Is on the missile.' Mello finished.

'Well what are you waiting for?' Rod addressed the remaining men in the room as some went to carry out Miller's body. 'Go collect the notebook.'

Everyone but Mello, Rod and I then left the room,

'As for you,' Rod turned to me reaching into his inner jacket pocket.

* * *

'Near I- I am so sorry…' I cried, hearing about the deaths of my colleagues. My voice was hoarse and tired sounding.

They made me. I didn't want to but I had to. I was put in the position where I couldn't say no. I gave him the names of the SPK members. I didn't want to but I did, all they had to do was look them up and their photograph popped up and….. I had no idea they were going to kill them. The gun was pointing at me and I panicked and now it was too late.

Mello sat on my bed looking out the tiny round window that was in my room. He allowed me to speak to Near without the presence of other mafia members in the room, he however still had to stay and listen in.

I hated him.

I hated everyone and I hated myself for what I had done and I wished I could change it.

'It's not like you were the one that killed them.' Near replied coldly. _Not literally no but, if you think about it I kind of was, _although I wasn't going to tell him that. Not like this.'However this proves to me that you are incompetent and incapable of doing your job. This is why I am pulling you out of LA. You are to return to New York tomorrow.'

I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say. This bit, but I was more so just in shock. I couldn't leave LA of course, I was with the mafia and wasn't in any position to leave freely. Not like they'd even consider letting even if I told them the situation.

Mello turned to me and gestured for me to give him the phone. 'Near can you hang on a second?' I sniffed as I put down the phone, took it off loud speaker and covered the receiver with my hand. 'Why?' I asked Mello.

Mello rolled his eyes, got up and grabbed the phone off me. 'Hello, Near. Recognise the voice?' He snarled.

So, the time has come. Near was going to find out about me working with the mafia. At this point in time I could not tell weather this was good news or bad news, but all I had to do was wait and see, let Mello take the lead on this one.

'Who is this?' Near wondered, but both me and Mello understood that he knew who he was talking to and he knew well. In all truth both of us had suspected Near had known all along, but I never understood why he kept quiet about it, instead of pulling me out of LA sooner.

'You know damn well so don't play dumb with me. I'm only going to say this once: Beth doesn't work for you anymore. That's right, she's under my control and if you try to do anything about it I won't hesitate to kill her. I know you know our location but trust me if you send back up this is the last you'll ever hear from the girl.'

With that Mello hung up. _Did that seriously just happen? _

I knew of course Near wouldn't try to do anything about it. It would be foolish to try and on top of it all he just didn't care about me as a member of the SPK. I have to admit it stung, but right now I was more so worried about something else. This was such a weird thing to have occurred. It all happened so quickly it didn't fully sink into my mind just then.

Mello began to walk out the room but I stopped him, 'Mello? Why did you decide to keep me here?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well… why didn't you just let me leave and go back to the SPK? You know I won't tell them anything, wouldn't share any information- well they probably already know everything anyway. So why keep me here?'

Mello closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, not replying and then opened them again. 'Because,' he said, 'we need your help weather you realise it or not. The SPK don't need you and I'm sure you know it. But I do. And plus if I let you go we'd have to change our location all together since they know where we are, we'd all be behind bars. It's too big of a risk.'

I lowered my head. _The SPK don't need you_ echoed in my mind. So, he thought so as well.

'And anyway now that he knows, you don't have to talk to that douche every single day, better for all of us.'

'Right...' _But what if I want to talk to the douche?_ I sighed and watched Mello leave. I then collapsed on my bed. Today had been _eventful_. It really took a surprising turn. A very bad turn. Most of the SPK were dead, only the ones who's full names I knew. Near now realised what a sad, pathetic disappointment I was. He probably also knew _why _our colleagues were dead too. The Japanese police had lost the death note. Sayu was now probably scarred for life. _It'll take a long time to forget about this for her, _I thought.

And then there's this. I wasn't with the SPK anymore. To be honest I doubted I was properly with the SPK from the start, I was their most unneeded member Mello was right. They only used me for their most minor jobs, just like the mafia are doing now. Near hated me now.

Without bothering to take off my clothes or makeup, I climbed under the covers of my bed and began to cry. I didn't even understand why- god I was such a mess. Everything was bad lately, _everything. Why had I given him the names, I should have let them shoot me! I should have let them. But they threatened to kill him! They wanted to kill Near without the notebook. _That's why I couldn't take it. That's why I cracked and gave them the names, because they threatened to kill him. They said they knew where he was hiding and that they'd find him and kill him.

But the realisation that they were bluffing only came now. They didn't know. They only followed Mello's command. Mello the person I began to- _NO!_

I sat up with a jolt. I wasn't allowing myself to like this guy. He was a criminal. A cold blooded criminal just like the rest of the mafia who I was now helping. He didn't care about anyone but his own morals and I needed to get that into my head.

* * *

**AN: Things are getting pretty messed up and if you think they're messy now… wait till the next chapter! **

**Anyway review, follow, favourite and stuff! Please? A hug from Matsuda is in order of course!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Move

**AN:**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okaaaaaaaay so ill cut to the chase. I have made a couple of horrific mistakes throughout the story! Here they are:**

**1. By my plan Beth was in Wammy's since she was 13 but in chapter three I wrote 11 for some reason! Hope that didn't cause too much confusion, I changed it now.**

**2. Near HAD met Beth but they never actually spoke. I wrote that he and Mello left Wammy's a month after Beth first arrived but in actual fact Mello left way before that and I changed it so Near left only a week after Beth arrived. This is why they never actually spoke to eachother and why he recognised her photo in her file.**

**3. As regards the photo. Beth was not originally intended for Wammy's. There was a mention of it in the same chapter as the last two bloopers, but all will be revealed later on in the story. This is why there were photos of her around, unlike many of the other Wammy's kids.**

**Yeah I think this is it! Sorry if any of this caused confusion, if anything like this happens again I'll fix it straight away.**

**How to read:**

**ALSO IMPORTANT TO NOTE.**

**This chapter has a mix of the manga AND the anime. It wasn't easy to do but it's to fit the story. Don't worry if you haven't read the manga all is explained here, you needn't have read it at all. Another thing is again- the timeline of this. The first and the third section happen simultaneously to let you know.**

**On with the disclamer.**

**Everyone:…**

**Me: oh c'mon guys! Anyone at all going to do it?**

**L: There's a 15% chance one of us will.**

**Me:… Alright um, Near Mello Matt? One of you?**

**Mello: forget it, you tried to steal my chocolate!**

**Near: I'll-**

**Matt: Let ME do it! I am the sexiest guy in the whole show after all.**

**L:…**

**Matsuda:…**

**Light:…**

**Aizawa:…**

**Near:…**

**Mello: DAMN RIGHT!**

**Me: eh, ANYWAY, yeah Matt go ahead.**

**Matt: DarkWhispers doesn't own Death Note. She also doesn't own 'Still Got the Blues' by Garry Moore which is a great song!**

**Me: It is indeed! On with the story, ****credits will be at the end this time.**

* * *

The Move

Beth's Pov:

I had fallen asleep right then and there and didn't wake up until 11 o'clock that morning. I guess I was tired. This was the first night I slept soundly without any nightmares. Truth is I didn't want to wake up. Or at least not here. I wanted to open my eyes and be at home with my mum and dad. I wouldn't mind getting nagged to do the dishes or get grounded for breaking curfew. I wouldn't mind stressing over exams or chatting up boys.

But that just wasn't my life.

I was here. With the mafia and a crazy chocoholic dude. Where nobody knew my real name. Where nobody knew my story…

_Stop overthinking_, my conscience told me. _You're only making yourself upset._

I got up and out of bed which squeaked extremely loudly as usual and ruffled through the first drawer of the chest of drawers at the other side of the room for my mini mirror. Once I found it I took it out and stared into it. My makeup from last night was smudged and some ran down my face from the crying. My hair was knotted and tangled, in other words I looked absolutely awful.

Deciding to fix myself up I took a bag with my makeup and quickly ran to the bathroom. Before doing anything I splashed cold water on my face to wake me up a little and began removing last night's makeup. After that I applied a fresh layer- the usual thin line of black eyeliner and concealer on problem zones as well as a little bit of mascara. I was just about done with my makeup so I moved onto hair, slowly and carefully brushing it out, making sure I don't end up ripping out a strand in frustration.

This whole thing gave me a chance to think. I didn't understand what was going on with me lately. I didn't understand my behaviour, I didn't understand my reasoning and most of all I didn't understand my emotions. They were all over the place! I was so annoyed at Mello for what happened with the SPK but it's not like the situation could have been dealt with otherwise anyway. And it's not like I wasn't always mad at Mello for one reason or another. There's another thing. I couldn't forgive myself for giving them the names but… it was Mello's orders. Mello was the one who planned the whole thing.

His words still lingered in my head, _The SPK don't need you. But I do_. He didn't say _we_… he said _I_. could that mean something? _I mean I know he didn't want to take the chances with me but he first said he needed me. Why?_

I looked around making sure nobody else was nearby and closed my eyes doing something I always do when I'm alone and needed a way of letting my emotions out without crying. I began to sing.

'Used to be so easy to give my heart away

But I found out the hard way

There's a price you have to pay

I found out that love, was no friend of mine

I should have known time after time.

So long, it was so long ago

But I've still got the blues for you'

I stopped screeching as I attempted to comb out a particularly tangled knot. I was always quite good at music, it was my best subject in school and when I was in Wammy's I'd lock myself in my room and sing just for myself. My roommate would bang on the door because I'd end up locking her out. I never sang to anyone else before. Ever.

I continued with the song.

'Used to be so easy to fall in love again

But I found out the hard way

It's a road that leads to pai-'

Before I had the chance to finish a loud gunshot was heard.

'What the-?' I dropped everything and ran towards the main room.

* * *

General Pov:

Everything turned out better than he expected. The mafia got the Death Note, the SPK were numbered down to a mere 4 excluding Beth because now she technically wasn't their member anymore. He had to admit, he panicked a little hearing that Near wanted to return Beth to New York both because it means they have to find out about Beth being caught and the possibility that she'll be leaving. On the other hand, maybe it's better if she left. She was beginning to become attached to him and he could tell so he had to keep his distance. He couldn't allow himself to be subjected to emotions. Well: not those kinds of emotions. That would only distract him and mess up his strategy. Now he had to focus on one thing:

The notebook. It was finally in his possession. He did it! He beat Near, got the notebook before him and managed to outsmart the Japanese police. Right now love was out of the question. Love was in the distance, maybe something he'd think about once all of this Kira bullshit was over. Yes. That's what was holding him back. Once everything was done with he'd look for someone, now he had all he wanted, the goddam notebook.

Only the select few remained within the mafia. Everyone else has been gotten rid of just like that. There was one important thing Mello needed to do. He had a couple of his men get the president of the United States on the line for him. It was easier than expected. He required cooperation and he was going to get it with any means possible.

Snyder tossed the phone (they now used Beth's phone for any sort of phone calls like these) at Mello who caught it with ease and answered it, 'David Hoope, Anyone else listening in on this conversation? 'Cuz if anyone else hears what I'm about to say right now the whole world is gonna go into one hell of a panic.' He smirked and licked a piece of his chocolate before taking a bite.

He waited for Mr President to assure him the line was safe and continued. 'You know that notebook of death and also the group put together to deal with Kira, the SPK? Well of course you know it. It was your doing after all. And also that group who got the notebook from Mr Yagami of the NPA? That's us.'

Silence on the other end. That's when he knew. _I won. _

'As hard as it is to believe you can use this notebook to control people and have them kill too. So, how about you tell me who you want me to kill and I'll treat 'ya to it?' Mello teased.

This is one fault within what Mello said. Mello didn't know any of this he just went on the assumption that you can make someone kill with the notebook. Mr President of coarse had no way of knowing weather this was true and for now and neither did Mello, but both had a means of finding out. Now Mello just needed to assure Hoope that it _was _true weather it was or wasn't.

The president felt a sweat drop. _Is this guy for real? Who does he think he is? _This was completely ridiculous yet he felt so helpless in this situation.

After not hearing an immediate reply Mello explained 'Let me be more blunt: with this thing I can control people who have their finger on the nuclear button-'

That's when the Hoope finally couldn't take it 'Nonsense! If you do that you'll be starting world war three!' he lashed out.

But Mello wasn't fazed by this at all. He knew this guy would be willing to cooperate based on that fact. This is what he counted on. 'No kidding?' He joked, 'So you've got no choice but to listen to us.'

'What do you want me to do?' the president hung his head low. Never has he been this humiliated before in his life.

'Cutting right to the chase, how 'presidential of you!' He laughed at his own joke.

* * *

_Perfect. _Everything turned out to be better than expected. The president obeyed him like a slave obeying his master. It was almost too easy! Mello had the president not only send him some of SPK's current information but also cooperation and support in catching Kira. Mello cleverly made a deal with the president: Kira's death for the notebook. And the plan was perfect, but their main objective now was to catch Kira and they had more than enough information yet still…

_If the user of the Death Note fails to consecutively write names within 13 days of each other, then the user will die. If a person makes this notebook unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the Death Note will die._

Was that really true? He had his doubts but for now Mello was more worried about how much the Death Note actually controls people. He held the notebook up, scanning through the names, some written in Japanese and some in English. It was really surprising just how many have been written in there, must have been over 100.

Out of nowhere the notebook slipped out of his hands, floated above his head for a second, flew and landed on Snyder's head. His eyes widened, _what the…_

'The uh, the notebook just flew…' He exclaimed to everyone in shock._ Had that really happened or had I imagined it?_

'It's a notebook that kills people, hell nothing surprises me anymore.' Rod laughed but he was immediately proven wrong as Snyder fell of the chair he was sitting on and began to scream about a Shinigami while laughing like a lunatic.

'He says you can see him if you touch the notebook! Please, everyone touch it, I swear I'm not crazy!' He begged.

Mello exchanged glances with Rod. Worth a try.

'Fine, whatever' Rod scowled as everyone took their turn to touch the notebook but as soon as that happened all hell broke loose.

Gun shots were fired at the being that now stood before them.

'Nice try. You humans can't kill a Shinigami.'

The mafia men sighed with relief putting down their guns. 'Jack's right' Rod said, 'That aint no costume. That's a real live Shinigami.'

Mello sat watching what was happening carefully. This changes things. They could use this Shinigami to find out information about the Death Note. Perfect.

The doors to the room swung open and Beth ran inside panting, 'What happened? I heard gunfire!'

_Great, now she's here._ He turned away not looking at her. Once again she was distracting him from his goal. _It's funny… her presence annoys me so much and she didn't even do anything._

The mafia men exchanged glances. She couldn't see the Shinigami yet. Rod gestured towards the notebook that was now on the ground, 'would you pick that up please?' he asked.

'Umm alright?' She walked over to the notebook bent down and took it in her hands lifting it up. She had a bad feeling about this but once she stood up to look at the others, nothing. But then she turned around.

A loud, girly scream was heard. Immediately the notebook went flying back down to the ground. To Mello's complete surprise Beth jumped on top of him, burying her head in his chest. He just sat there stunned not sure of what to do for a couple of seconds, awkwardly patted her on the back as the others laughed. He slowly and uneasily wrapped his arms around her_. So much for keeping my distance_. But it was okay. This felt right. He felt almost comfortable!

There again, his thoughts being distracted by her presence! He moved her slightly off his lap and sat her down beside him keeping one arm around her shoulder._ I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about this… maybe we could be friends?_

Rod rubbed his head, 'so now what do we do?'

'Well we can start with an introduction,' The Shinigami spoke again with a voice that could be described as nasal.

'Right I'm Rod, eh this is Mello, Beth, Snyder, Roy and Jose. And eh yourself?'

'My name is Shidou, that's my notebook you have.'

Beth got up, forcing him to move his arm off her and curiously inspected the creature from a distance of course. 'He's kind of cute,' she concluded. She then proceeded to grab Mello's precious chocolate and put it on the couch before Shidou. 'Here, umm… try some of this stuff Shidou, nice to meet you by the way!' She was still kind of afraid of him, you could tell but at least she made an effort.

Mello glared at her. Was she completely deluded? That was HIS chocolate. He hadn't even got a chance to finish it, what did she think she was doing? _Does she not remember? I don't share my chocolate._ But he was forced to shrug it off as Rod began to ask the Shinigami questions. Instead he just took out a new one.

'So you're saying you own it? Does every Shinigami own one?'

'Mmm Yes.'

_This must be how these notebooks get into the human world. If a Shinigami drops theirs and a human picks it up the ownership goes to that human,_ Mello thought. 'What about the rules inside the notebook?' it was his turn to ask.

'What about them? Mmm chocolate is so good!'

'Are they true?'

Shidou picked up the notebook 'I didn't write them in but…' he scanned over the rules turning to the last page, 'ah and here we find our mock-up.' He then went back to munching on his chocolate.

Rod thought of the two rules written at the back of the book for a couple of minutes trying to remember them 'If the user of the Death Note fails to consecutively write names within 13 days of each other, then the user will die. If a person makes this notebook unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the Death Note will die. Are you telling us those two rules are made up?'

'Oh yeah. Those two rules are definitely fake. My guess is some Shinigami wrote those down as a joke before giving a notebook to a human.' Shidou shrugged.

Mello froze lost in his thoughts chocolate bar just at his lips. As for the 13 day rule- we can test that one out by using one of our people. _The real question is: is this the notebook that was used by Kira? And if so, was he aware that these two rules were false? If he did know, he could have used these rules to his advantage. In particular the 13 day rule would have allowed him to prove his innocence in only 13 days. _

He thought about the whole thing for a moment, multiple strategies coming to mind but there was one stood out. _The eyes… the eyes of a Shinigami. This is how Kira can kill by looking at a face!_

Beth shifted uncomfortably watching him. He looked so stiff, almost as if he was asleep with his eyes open, but suddenly he snapped out of it. 'The ownership changes with human's passing and his will.' He thought out loud. 'Jack's the owner right now.'

Snyder stared at Mello not quite sure what he was getting at but the others soon got a vague understanding.

'Jack strike a bargain on the Shinigami eyes.' Mello ordered, smiling to himself.

'But wait…' Beth pitched in, 'Won't that cut his life in half?'

Mello gave her a glare. _You idiot! Why tell him that!_

Snyder stood there all blood drained from his face 'H-half my lifespan? No, that's too much!'

Mello exchanged glances with Rod who threatened to kill him on the spot if he didn't agree.

Snyder cursed under his breath and agreed huffing and murmuring something about being a hero. The other men and Beth watched as the deal was made in awe. Beth's eyes were still glued to Shidou. This was possibly the weirdest day in her entire life and she had some pretty weird experiences Wammy's being one.

'Shidou, go keep watch outside,' he said addressing the Shinigami who lifted his head surprised. A human ordering a Shinigami around? that's something you don't see often after all. 'It will be very convenient for us that you can't be seen by humans. If anyone comes make them show their faces to the camera. Once I get Kira's notebook I'll give this one back to you. Go outside and keep watch, GOT it?'

It worked too. Shidou, like a good pet left the room to keep watch. He managed to not only stare Shidou down but possibly frighten him. He was quite intimidating after all. Now we have somebody to warn us if anything happens, Mello smirked.

He was winning. His plan was working even better than expected and with this new discovery- he will be able to achieve great things. It was only a matter of time before they knew Kira's identity. At this rate they were ahead of Near and the SPK by a mile.

Beth stood up, still in shock from seeing the being known as a Shinigami_. I've heard stories… I mean I've even read books about them back in Wammy's library but… they're real. It's all real._ She was not a strong person, and anyone who had known her long enough could tell one little thing was enough to upset her or scare her or make her angry and right now her mental state was not the most stable anyway. She felt weak. Her face dropped and she began slowly walking out of the room unsure of what to do now.

Mello watched her. He on the other hand was a much stronger person. He in fact was not that surprised about this being. _A killer notebook belonging to a god of death. Seemed legitimate._ Then again he understood the girl, she had the exact same reaction as anyone sane would have even the rest of the mafia. 'Beth are… are you okay?' he called after her. _Oh what now I'm worried about her?_ He mentally slapped himself.

She turned around giving him a weak smile, 'yeah I'm just slightly shaken up, that's all.' she mumbled and continued to walk out.

Mello turned his attention back to the notebook picking it up again when suddenly he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They needed to be prepared and on the lookout.

* * *

Beth's Pov:

'Get your stuff we're movin'!' Mello grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room.

I was casually checking out the fridge for a snack when he burst into the kitchen and began going on about a raid. I was terrified enough by the presence (and overall existence) of the Shinigami. And when I got nervous I ate. Good thing I managed to stay in shape with all the training for the FBI and regular runs.

Anyway, Mello didn't give me much of a warning. I had chosen to stay in my room for the next 2 days unless I was given an assignment, needed a shower or to go to the toilet or- of coarse- to raid the fridge. This is why this came as a total surprise for me, I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

'W-what are you talking about? What raid?' I stammered.

We were now in front of my door. Mello gently pushed me in and stood in the doorway. 'Believe it or not, there's a world outside this room of yours. Now gather your stuff and quickly we don't have much time.'

'But… what about you?'

'I'm ready. Now hurry the hell up or we'll leave without you!'

_No they won't, _I thought. _He needs me…_

I opened the suitcase I had taken with me to LA and shoved in as much of my belongings as I could fit. Before I could even zip the bloody thing Mello impatiently barked at me to leave the rest. I quickly finished my packing and followed him out the door.

For the first time in two weeks or so I was out of that place. _FINALLY! _My inner voice sang. We ended up in front of a huge car where the other mafia members were already waiting.

'Where can I… umm where do we put our bags?' I pointed at my half full suitcase.

Rod snorted 'Child, we don't use no bags.'

'But…' Did that mean I had to leave my stuff behind? Oh hell no!

'I'm kidding, in the trunk and quickly.' Rod laughed. There was a clear sense of urgency in his voice.

I shoved my bag into the boot as everyone got into the car and a man I remembered being addressed simply as 'Bid' started the engine.

'Get in!' Mello yelled pulling his hand out to help me get into the large vehicle. It was quite tight inside and I practically ended up on his lap. Not like I minded that at all. I remembered right then how I promised myself I wouldn't like him, and uncomfortably moved a little further away. Not like that was really that possible but I did my best.

In a few minutes we were tearing down the highway.

* * *

**AN:**

**Aaah this chapter was hard to write! So glad it's over!**

**Thank you so much to this crowd:**

**FireWolfAbianvi **

**Hellosweetie4737 **

**ILoveSiriusBlack4 **

**Kuroshitsuji101 **

**LittleDevilPrincess **

**Rascalize **

**iamgoku **

**intoxicatedevil **

**jinxofthedesert **

**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx **

**xXGhostBunnyXx**

**for following favourinting and so on! (Is favouriting a word?)**

**Kuroshitsuji101: Don't worry about it I'm glad you like it so much ^_^ I can't reveal too much about the story now but… yeah I've already thought that far ahead and I hope you like what will come! **

**Me: Matsuda give Kuroshitsuji101 a hug!**

**Matsuda: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes! **

**Matsuda: Alright fine.**

***hugs***

**Alright guys, until next time! You know what to do :) favourite/follow/review and you will get…. Get ready for this….. ... Matt's car!**

**Matt: HEY!**

**Me: I'm kidding I'm kidding. **


End file.
